Aspecto de Héroe, Corazón de Rey Demonio
by Hyakki Yako
Summary: En un mundo donde la gente con Quirks domina, el tener un gran poder te muestra dos caminos ¿Héroe o Villano?. Kusanagi Godou un chico sin Quirk no pertenece a esa clase de mundo, por desgracia, como muchos eventos en su vida, no es su decisión elegir, el Rey de Japón ahora debe ocultar el hecho de que es uno de los peores villanos del mundo, un Asesino de Dioses, Un Campione.
1. ¿Héroe o Rey Demonio?

**Amigos y lectores míos, es bueno volver a vernos (aunque me están leyendo y yo les escribo… ustedes me entienden).**

 **Voy a empezar diciendo que no tenía planeado publicar ninguna historia nueva en algún tiempo, al menos hasta que mis otras historias avanzaran un poco más, pero no me quejo, es un buen cambio.**

 **¿Qué trajo este cambio?**

 **Bueno, mi buen amigo y compañero escritor KageSekai me propuso una idea que encajaba perfectamente con la mía, tenemos gustos similares, pero ideas distintas, aun asi logramos hacer algo interesante.**

 **Y es simple, hice esta historia de Campione x Boku no Hero, en cambio el hizo lo mismo, pero queremos ver cómo las mismas ideas pueden llevar a diferentes caminos, y este es el resultado.**

 **Así que les recomiendo que vayan a ver también su perfil y ver la historia paralela a esta. De paso revisen sus otras historias, es alguien con increíble talento.**

 **No soy dueño de Campione y Boku no Hero, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores** **Jō Taketsuki y Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 _"Normalmente esto tendría escrito 'Erica' por todas partes... pero creo que esta vez es completamente mi culpa"_

Frente a la pizarra de un gran salón de clases, se encontraba de pie un joven de buena apariencia, las chicas admitían que no podía ser el chico más apuesto que habían conocido, pero sin duda era mucho más apuesto que el promedio, además sus facciones algo salvajes y regias le daban un encanto que no pudieron evitar notar.

Tenía la piel levemente oscura, como si se hubiera bronceado bajo el sol, su cabello era de color obsidiana y levemente salvaje, además sus ojos negros complementaban a la perfección su cabello.

Kusanagi Godou miro al grupo de estudiantes con resignación, al mismo tiempo los 20 estudiantes le devolvían la mirada con sorpresa, curiosidad, rabia (de un estudiante rubio con el ceño fruncido) y algo de escepticismo.

Y Godou estaba de acuerdo con esa última reacción, por desgracia era algo real, Kusanagi Godou acababa de convertirse oficialmente en-

"El nuevo estudiante de la Clase 1-A de la Academia Yuuei, por favor denle la bienvenida" presento de manera monótona y aburrida el profesor de la clase, como si estuviera leyendo mentalmente una hoja de instrucciones "Preséntate" le instruyo el héroe conocido como Eraser Head.

Un hombre alto de aspecto desaliñado, con el pelo negro, con algunos cabellos colgando en frente de su cara y una pequeña barba y bigote. Lleva un traje negro compuesto por una camisa oscura de manga larga, un pantalón del mismo color sobre el cual lleva un cinturón con diversas herramientas, también lleva conformada de varias cintas alrededor de su cuello.

El nuevo estudiante suspiro antes de inclinarse levemente frente a la clase con educación.

"Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou, por circunstancias fuera de mi control fui obligado a asistir a esta academia junto a ustedes, espero que al menos podamos llevarnos bien"

Como esperaba sus palabras causaron un ligero alboroto.

Un estudiante que se presentaba algunos días después del inicio de clases no era del todo extraño, al menos no tanto como uno que aparece a mitad de año, pero eso es solo en una escuela normal. La Academia Yuuei es la escuela más famosa de Héroes y la única oportunidad para ingresar se encontraba en el examen de ingreso o por recomendación de un Héroe que tenía al menos 5 años de experiencia.

El hecho de que se presentara días después del inicio escolar hacía pensar a muchos que Godou había sido recomendado por un Héroe gracias al potencial de su Quirk y se había hecho una excepción especial para permitirle entrar después del inicio de clases para no tener que esperar todo el año.

Excepto que esa no era la razón.

"Ah, y también deben saber que no poseo un Quirk" agrego Godou con un tono incómodo.

"¡¿QUE?!"

"¡Imposible!"

"¡¿Es un demente?!"

Los gritos de incredulidad no se hicieron esperar, después de todo un chico sin Quirk había sido colocado en la Clase 1-A, el grupo más prometedor que estaba casi garantizado a ser de los mejores héroes.

 _"¿Cómo terminaron las cosas de esta manera"_ pensó Godou con irritación antes de prestar atención a la única persona presente en la habitación que conocía personalmente, su rostro se dividió entre sorpresa y felicidad _"Supongo que empezó ese día"_

 **3 días antes.**

En una increíble sala de juegos, que poseía una apariencia extrañamente similar a un casino, era solo habitado actualmente por cuatro personas, dos adultos y dos adolescentes, todos sentados en una mesa jugando, siendo la excepción la adolescente femenina quien miraba a sus padres jugar con su primo al Poker.

"¿Tengo que admitir que soy curioso de la razón por la cual faltaste a la última reunión familiar Godou?" Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa de curiosidad el adulto masculino con un tono de voz refinado al adolescente masculino "Tenía pensado recuperar el dinero que perdí en la última reunión, por desgracia no apareciste y muchos quedamos deseosos de nuestra revancha anual" El hombre tomo dos cartas de su mano "Cambio dos cartas" declaro mientras tiraba dos cartas y un mayordomo le entregaba dos nuevas "Además queríamos conversar con el más cercano a la sangre de Ichirou"

"Momo-chan se preocupó cuando su querido primo no estaba presente en la reunión, además se puso muy celosa cuando se enteró que si pasaste tiempo con Sakura"

"¡No fue así!" Replico Yaoyorozu Momo con un notable sonrojo en su rostro.

Momo es una chica de hermosa apariencia y con una figura más desarrollada que alguien de su edad, aunque no es la primera vez que Godou conocía gente así, Ena era un ejemplo. Su cabello era de un negro opaco con un mechón recto puntiagudo colgando en su frente por el lado derecho, su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo grande y puntiaguda.

Usaba una falda corta ajustada de color azul que obsequiaba una gran vista de sus piernas tonificadas, además de apretar y mantener firme su cintura y sensual trasero. Tenía una camisa de diseñador de manga larga que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y se abría levemente en el pecho exponiendo algo de su sensual escote, además de abrazar sus suaves y firmes pechos de Copa DD.

Su prima Yaoyorozu Momo era una gran belleza, que estaba cerca de alcanzar el nivel de Erika, Ena, Liliana y Yuri.

"Simplemente pensé que algo malo había ocurrido" susurro Momo como excusa haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su vergüenza.

"Ufufufu" La suave y elegante risa de su madre solo provoco más vergüenza en su hija "Cambio una carta" dijo tirando una carta y recibiendo otra, antes de volver a mirar a su sobrino con una sonrisa.

"No se puede evitar, Sakura vive cerca por lo que es fácil reunirme con ella, ustedes viven en otra ciudad, además fue culpa del abuelo que no haya podido asistir" replico Godou, pero su respuesta no pareció convencer a su tía.

"Nunca te imagine como un hombre que coloque excusas Go-chan, espero que estés preparado para compensar el tiempo perdido durante todo este mes, incluso algunos otros miembros de la familia se unirán... además Momo-chan estará triste si no asistes" comento con una sonrisa que claramente ocultaba otras intenciones.

Momo solo pudo sonrojarse una vez más.

Godou sonrió con incomodidad por unos segundos.

Su tía no cambiaba, igual de dominante que siempre.

"Fue inevitable, estuve haciendo un encargo de parte de mi abuelo... y me termine involucrando en muchas cosas" Respondió el pelinegro apartando la mirada, simplemente recordar todos los acontecimientos ocurridos los últimos siete meses le provocaban un dolor de cabeza.

"Nada malo espero" comento con una sonrisa esperando una ingeniosa respuesta.

Godou se quedó callado y cubrió su rostro con las cartas en su mano.

"¿Así de malo?" Pregunto con una mueca "¿Había mujeres involucradas?" Pregunto con curiosidad conociendo la bendición/maldición con las mujeres que algunos de los hombres de la familia Kusanagi portaban, siendo los ejemplos más claros Godou y su abuelo Ichirou.

Godou se hundió en su silla.

"Ufufufu Go-chan se ha portado muy mal" comento siniestramente la tía de Godou asustando al pelinegro, Godou le tenía miedo a su hermana pequeña y fue a causa de su personalidad, algo que aprendió de su tía.

"De alguna manera ya lo veía venir" susurro en un tono vacío Momo mirando con molestia a Godou.

"Bueno, pero seguramente ya todo está arreglado ¿No es así Godou?" Pregunto el patriarca Yaoyorozu tratando de salvar a Godou de las miradas de reproche de su hija y esposa.

Si fuera posible, Godou pareció hundirse aún más en su silla y su estado de ánimo se tornó sombrío.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes de que Godou levantara la cabeza y volteara a mirar a su prima.

"Te has vuelto más linda desde la última reunión, Momo" La hija del matrimonio Yaoyorozu se sonrojo de gran manera, ya que podía sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de Godou.

 _"Desvió completamente el tema"_ pensaron al unísono el matrimonio Yaoyoruzo con diversión. Les pareció aún más divertido ver como Momo había dejado completamente su irritación anterior y había caído presa del encanto de Godou.

"Gracias" susurro con vergüenza, su vergüenza al alago de Godou supero brevemente su felicidad.

"Por cierto..." dijo el Yaoyorozu masculino llamando la atención de Godou "¿Ya decidiste a que escuela entrar este año? No me molestaría conseguirte un pase directo a Yuuei bajo el nombre de [The Maker] o por parte de mi esposa, [Creative Queen], es por el bien de uno de nuestros familiares, además oí en la última reunión familiar que Shizuka también desea entrar en esa escuela y es algo común que ustedes dos vayan a la misma escuela" Afirmo con una sonrisa amable.

"Realmente preferiría no tener que asistir a una escuela mundialmente famosa" Comentó Godou a su tío con una sonrisa ligeramente, sin notar la mirada abatida de Momo "Prefiero asistir a una escuela completamente normal, Shizuka tiene un gran futuro en esa academia a diferencia de alguien como yo que no posee un Quirk, aparte de mi fuerza física no tengo nada que aportar para ser un Héroe profesional" comento mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de uva "… Te dije que no quería vino" dijo mientras colocaba la bebida alcohólica en la mesa.

"Vamos, a diferencia de mi esposa o Momo, eres realmente alguien con quien disfruto tomar un buen vino y charlar" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa "Además, no es tan malo, no es como si fuera la primera vez que tomaras alguna bebida alcohólica" comento mientras terminaba lo último de su copa de vino.

"Como quieras" respondió con algo de molestia sabiendo lo difícil que era discutir con sus propios familiares "Cambió cuatro cartas" Godou dijo su cambió al final sorprendiendo a todos, entonces el mayordomo encontró cuatro nuevas cartas y Godou frunció el ceño suavemente.

"Parece que no te salió la mano ganadora" Comentó con su usual sonrisa permanente "Yo apuesto otros 2 millones" Al poner la enorme cantidad en la mesa su esposo silbo con sorpresa y por primera vez durante el juego, Godou sintió la presión "¿Están dispuestos a continuar?" preguntó la mujer casi con malicia "Sé que mi esposo puede dar esa cantidad, ¿pero qué hay de ti Godou?" La mirada de una serpiente observando a su presa apareció en los ojos de su tía, con suavidad relamió lentamente sus labios aterrando ligeramente a Godou.

"No me voy a retirar" Dijo el patriarca Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa y coloco la misma cantidad "Además aumento 5 millones más" Su esposa sorprendida observo a su marido "Esta es una pequeña parte de mi última recompensa de la ONU por la misión del extraño culto del oso... entonces ¿Que dicen? ¿Lo harán?" Una soberbia sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro mientras observaba los rastros de vacilación en los rostros de su esposa y sobrino.

"Si quieres asustarme aun te faltan 100 años de preparación" Sin querer mostrar debilidad aumento la misma cantidad que su marido con una sonrisa de confianza, todo se detuvo brevemente antes de que volvieran a mirar al joven del grupo "¿Qué harás Go-chan?" Preguntó la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa en rostro.

Momo miro con atención a su primo, conocía muy bien que odiaba perder, pero no había vergüenza en retirarse cuando no se tenía lo necesario para continuar, más si era dinero lo que se encontraba en juego.

Sabía que, aunque perdiera, sus padres realmente no harían nada malo.

"No tengo esa cantidad en mi disposición" Afirmo Godou a sus tíos, casi sonaba como si se rindiera, pero su mirada contaba otra historia "Pero daré otra cosa como apuesta, estoy seguro que saben que no podría pagar algo como eso, por lo que tenían algo planeado para mi si llegaba a perder" Godou acuso a sus tíos, ambos adultos Yaoyorozu se encogieron de hombres y se miraron con discretas sonrisas.

Habían sido descubiertos.

Aunque desde un principio no planeaban ser sutiles.

"Como esperaba de mi sobrino favorito... si pierdes deberás de trabajar durante 5 meses en el casino de nuestra familia hasta pagar tu deuda y en caso de pagarla antes, deberás de continuar hasta que pasen los 5 meses" Godou soltó un suspiro al oír lo que pasaría si llegaba a perder, no era lo peor que podía pasar "Entonces muestren si tienen algo mejor que mi Full House de 8 y 7" Comentó el hombre mostrando tres cartas de 8 y dos de siete, su sonrisa de confianza demostraba que pensaba haber ganado.

Que equivocado estaba.

"Lo siento querido, no es tan buena como mi póker" La hermosa mujer mostro entonces cuatro 9 y un 3 que dejo sorprendidos a Momo y los otros dos jugadores "La victoria nuevamente me sonríe" Con una sonrisa similar a la de un zorro que cumplió su travesura, se apresuró a tomar sus ganancias.

"Estas equivocada tía" La hermosa dama volteó a ver a Godou con sorpresa, reacciones que reflejaron su esposo e hija, Godou mostró una sonrisa digna de un demonio embustero "Sin duda son buenas cartas, pero lo lamento, al igual que antes, la victoria siempre me ha pertenecido a mi" Godou entones mostró 5 cartas que iban del As, el 10, la Jota, la Queen y el King "Una escalera real de espadas" todos parpadearon con sorpresa al ver que Godou volvía a reclamar la victoria.

"Últimamente te has vuelto muy bueno en esto Go-chan" comento la matriarca Yaoyorozu haciendo un puchero, estaba por volver a retar a su esposo y sobrino, pero su hija tenía otras ideas.

"Por hoy descansaremos" Habló Momo con intención de llevarse a su primo fuera de las manos de sus padres "Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno, espero que descansen Hahaue, Chichiue" Se despidió Momo con formalidad antes de tomar la mano de su primo y arrastrarlo lejos de la sala de juego y de sus padres.

Los dos héroes miraron la retirada de su hija con su sobrino justo detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que deberíamos ir preparando una carta y enviarla a Yuuei para que acepten a Godou?" Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras saboreaba un poco de su vino "Aunque diga que no puede ser un Héroe, no estoy de acuerdo con él, es cierto que no posee un Quirk, pero hay muchas formas de volverse un Héroe, un Quirk es solo una herramienta"

"Creo que podemos considerarlo" Su esposa acordó eso mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro "Godou tiene algo especial en él, puedo sentirlo, y en estos meses ese sentimiento solo ha incrementado... Siento que puedo colocar a Momo en sus manos, sé que el la protegerá" afirmo con confianza.

"Solo hay que esperar que Godou se dé cuenta de su potencial" comento el patriarca Yaoyorozu para recibir una mirada analítica de su esposa "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Creo que él ya lo sabe... y por esa misma razón quiere mantenerse alejado de Yuuei" dedujo la bella mujer con una sonrisa de confianza.

"En ese caso no hay de qué preocuparnos" respondió con una sonrisa "Con la suerte de Godou inevitablemente terminara haciendo algo que lo llevara a Yuuei... probablemente también involucre mujeres"

Con ese pensamiento ambos comenzaron a reír, siempre disfrutaban oír de los problemas en los que se involucraba su sobrino.

Por algo era su sobrino favorito.

"Entonces..." Comenzó a decir la Yaoyorozu mayor "¿Quieres continuar?" Pregunto con una sonrisa, claramente ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Sabes mi respuesta" El hombre al instante le indico al mayordomo que se retirara de la habitación "Pero hay que dejar de apostar dinero de manera tan infantil y.… jugar como adultos" comento con una voz más profunda provocando un ligero sonrojo en su esposa.

"Ufufufu" afirmo mientras aflojaba su kimono lo suficiente para tentar a su esposo "Realmente me conoces muy bien, cariño"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Perdona que tuvieras que involucrarte de nuevo en las locuras de mis padres Godou-kun" se disculpó Momo mientras caminaba junto a su primo por los pasillos de la mansión.

"Creo habértelo dicho antes, pero no tienes que disculparte, esto es algo que ocurre siempre en la familia Kusanagi y aquellos que comparten su sangre" comento Godou en un tono resignado antes de sonreírle a Momo "Pero me alegro tener a alguien como tu como familia, junto a Shizuka eres la única de la familia que me hace sentir como alguien normal" Momo se alegró internamente por las palabras de Godou.

Su rostro no había cambiado mucho a excepción de una pequeña sonrisa y un inmenso sonrojo que logro ocultar de manera excepcional del Kusanagi.

Aunque se sentía también algo triste, después de todo Godou aun la veía como familia.

"Godou-kun" llamo la hermosa joven obteniendo la atención del nombrado "Sabes... si quieres podríamos ir a mi habitación y.… hablar" susurro con algo de vergüenza, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa de Godou "Quisiera que pudiéramos ponernos al día, ya sabes hablar de lo que nos ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos" explico con la esperanza de que su primo estuviera de acuerdo.

"Eso me agradaría... pero..." Comenzó diciendo solo para detenerse en un suave susurro, ciertamente parte del año había sido normal... pero siete meses antes toda su vida se había vuelto completamente desastrosa, se había involucrado en un mundo totalmente diferente donde incluso los Héroes profesionales que luchaban contra villanos día a día eran inútiles.

Estaba por negarse, pero algo en la mirada de Momo le hizo cambiar de opinión, no lograba pensar ni siquiera en negarle lo que pedía.

"Si, también me gustaría" corrigió sus palabras y le sonrió a su prima, no encontraba el valor para negarlo una petición tan pequeña.

No es como si todo hubiera salido mal en su vida, claro tendría que ocultarle algunas cosas, pero también había mucho que contarle, además de hablarle de las nuevas personas que se habían involucrado en su vida.

Con la actitud de Momo confiaba en que podría llevarse bien con Erika y las demás, especialmente con Liliana y Yuri.

"En ese caso no perdamos tiempo" comento con felicidad Momo mientras tomaba el brazo de Godou entre los suyos.

"Espera un momento" la detuvo Godou "De hecho tenía planeado salir un momento a la ciudad para comprar algunos regalos, prometí que traería algo a casa" dijo Godou causando que la felicidad de Momo se desvaneciera "Pero no tomara mucho tiempo, cuando vuelva podremos hablar todo el tiempo que quieras" aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"En ese caso ¿No te molestaría si te acompaño?" pregunto Momo "Quiero decir, así podríamos conversar en el camino" explico haciendo que Godou lo pensara por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Creo que sería mejor si simplemente me esperares, no quiero molestarte" negó Godou, lo que hubiera sido recibido con quejas de su prima si no hubiera vuelto a hablar "No pienses mal... simplemente quiero comprarte un regalo como disculpa por preocuparte y no sería una sorpresa si fueras conmigo" revelo para sorpresa de Momo y felicidad.

"O-oh... e-en ese ca-caso, esp-esperare a q-q-que vuelvas... ¡estaré en mi habitación!" empezó a decir con un lindo tartamudeo con el rostro sonrojado, susurro sus últimas palabras a gran velocidad antes de darse la vuelta y caminar rápidamente lejos de Godou.

"Se fue muy rápido... ¿Yo... la moleste de alguna forma?" Se cuestiono Godou con algo de preocupación. Considero brevemente si debería seguirla y disculparse, pero desecho ese pensamiento al considerar traer helado y chocolate como disculpa.

El Quirk de Momo le permitía crear cualquier objeto no vivo de su piel, siempre y cuando comprendiera los componentes que lo forman, los objetos serian creados a través de su piel y utiliza como material las células de grasa, helado y Chocolate eran algunas de las cosas que más le gustaba comer.

Sakura había mencionado una vez que si Momo lograra engordar con la gran cantidad de cosas que come, podría armar al ejército americano y a otros dos países más.

Dejando esos pensamientos aparte, Godou pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en el distrito comercial de la ciudad, realmente no sabía dónde comenzar a buscar, no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero, al menos no por un par de meses incluso si los gastara con descuido.

Había ganado 14 millones de yenes apostando contra sus tíos.

Eran una mala influencia, era prácticamente un milagro que Momo hubiera salido como una chica educada y amable, algo directa y honesta, pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones.

Con algo de dudo Godou camino durante 2 horas por las diferentes tiendas, comprando dulces o algunas piezas de joyería, le había comprado un brazalete a Shizuka, estaba hecho de plata y tenía una pequeña figura de un demonio sosteniendo a un ángel entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo.

Por alguna razón esa imagen resonó con él y no dudo en comprarlo para su hermana.

Para Momo había pedido una caja de broches y coletas con adornos de diferentes metales preciosos, como plata, oro y paladio, ella no era una chica muy exigente, además algo que estuviera en su piel solo estorbaría para el uso de su Quirk, por lo que fue por la segunda y siempre mejor opción, su cabello.

Godou pensó que al menos era un regalo adecuado.

También había ordenado un par de collares, cada uno diferente para que se ajustara a sus mujeres Erica, Liliana, Ena y Yuri.

Si, sus mujeres.

Aunque no es algo que Godou pudiera expresar abiertamente, se había llegado a dar cuenta del alcance de los sentimientos que las chicas tenían por él, incluso la hermana menor de Yuri había demostrado sentir algo por él, aunque parecía más el enamoramiento de una pequeña niña por su héroe.

Lo cual tendría sentido, ella era aún muy joven y la había rescatado en el incidente con [El Gran Sabio que Iguala el Cielo], Sun Wukong

Aun así, Godou no se atrevió a subestimar los sentimientos de una mujer por joven que fuera, no era ese tipo de hombre.

Con todo lo que había pasado junto a ellas, todo lo que habían experimentado juntos, y como habían transmitido continuamente sus sentimientos a través de apasionados besos, Godou no se atrevería a negar que también empezaba a sentir algo por ellas.

Aun así, no revelaría nada, apenas podía soportar las burlas de Erica, si llegaba a revelar esos sentimientos las burlas no se detendrían y es probable que ordene a un montón de gente en su nombre para organizar una boda digna de su estatus.

"Señor, todo está listo tal como lo ordeno"

Godou volteo a mirar al dueño de la tienda quien le presento los collares que termino.

El primero era un collar de plata con incrustados de rubís, los rubís tomaban formas de rosas mientras que en el centro del collar se encontraba el rostro de un león de plata con ojos y colmillos de rubí, fue el collar hecho para Erica

El segundo era un collar de plata con incrustados de zafiros, los zafiros tomaron una forma similar a la de las corrientes del viento y en el centro de ellas había un hada de plata bailando con ojos y alas de zafiros, estaba diseñado para Liliana.

El tercero era un collar de plata con incrustados de obsidiana, la obsidiana tomo la forma de energía o una ventisca fluyendo, dirigiéndose al centro donde se ubicaba una espada con un mango de plata y una hoja de obsidiana, estaba hecho para Ena.

El cuarto y último collar de plata tenía solamente una esmeralda, la cual era inmensamente detallada, parecía ser una mujer que rezaba a una Deidad.

O a un Demonio.

Ese fue el collar diseñado para Yuri.

Cada collar había sido diseñado a pedido personal de Godou, el dueño de la tienda tenía un Quirk que le permitía unir dos objetos para darle formas nuevas por lo que no tomo mucho terminar el pedido, era un Quirk con muchas utilidades, incluso para ser un Héroe, aun así, prefirió crear su propia tienda.

Decía mucho del tipo de persona que era el dueño del establecimiento.

"Gracias por todo, es un gran trabajo" dijo mientras guardaba cada collar en una caja individual proporcionado por la tienda, sin dudarlo ni un segundo pago lo requerido y se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Disculpe señor" llamo el dueño de la tienda con algo de sorpresa "A-aquí hay mucho más de lo necesario"

Godou sonrió con agradecimiento.

"Es un pago extra por el buen trabajo, realmente son una obra maestra, considérelo como un agradecimiento de las chicas que lo usaran" sin más que decir Godou salió de la tienda, aun así, podría oír las continuas gracias del dueño del lugar.

Los collares eran más baratos de lo que se creía, con la nueva generación de "humanos", en algunas ocasiones aquellos que nacían con un Quirk para encontrar, extraer y crear metales preciosos o gemas valiosas nacieron, el precio de ambos se devaluó continuamente por el continuo abuso de ambas habilidades, y aunque aún seguía siendo un gran gasto comprar tales objetos, no era nada comparado a lo valioso que eran años antes.

Aunque al dueño de la tienda sin duda le iba bien, seguramente no ganaba tanto como debería por su gran trabajo, Godou simplemente le recompenso por su gran trabajo como merecía, al igual que probablemente alguien como Yuri hubiera hecho.

Godou tenía mucho dinero para gastar por el momento, por lo que decidió al menos darle a alguien que lo merecía por su trabajo.

Paso una hora más antes de que Godou terminara de realizar todas sus compras, había decidido comprar algunas prendas de ropa, había puesto especialmente atención en lo que podría usar Ena, aparte de su uniforme escolar no acostumbraba a usar nada más, dudaba que lo hiciera por falta de dinero o ropa, aun así, Godou le compro diferentes conjuntos de ropa.

Secretamente también quería verla en otras vestimentas que complementaran su belleza.

El teléfono de Godou empezó a sonar llamando su atención, su rostro se convirtió en uno lleno de confusión y nerviosismo cuando vio el número.

"¿Qué quieres..." Pregunto cuando atendió la llamada "… Erica?"

"Ara, Esa es la forma de atender la llamada de una hermosa y preocupada esposa, Godou" El Kusanagi no podía verlo, pero podía sentir como Erica sonreía ante el efecto que causaba sobre él.

"La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que tenías algo urgente que resolver, mi experiencia previa contigo ha demostrado que tus llamadas repentinas no son exactamente para saber si me encuentro bien" respondió secamente Godou y obteniendo como respuesta una hermosa y tentadora risa como respuesta.

"Me alegra saber que me conoces tan bien, aunque estoy algo herida que pienses que no me preocupo por saber de ti, soy tu primera esposa después de todo"

"Nunca negó tu preocupación por mí, simplemente que tus llamadas son normalmente malas noticias" corrigió Godou con algo de torpeza.

"¿Esas palabras significan que estás dispuesto a expresar tu amor por mí?" Pregunto con curiosidad, aunque Godou sintió un pequeño destello de esperanza en su voz.

"Lo siento, pero no es a lo que me refería" negó con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

"Sabía que no sería tan simple, supongo que solo tendré que esforzarme más" comento con breves trozos de determinación y burla en su voz.

"Créeme ya te esfuerzas más que suficiente" aseguro Godou con exasperación.

"Siempre hay espacio de mejora"

"Por favor no digas algo tan terrorífico, temo por mi cordura" respondió haciéndola reír "¿Entonces qué necesitas?" Pregunto con un tono más estricto.

"En realidad, realmente solo llame para saber de ti, acabo de enterarme que saliste para conocer a unos familiares" respondió con un tono de voz más tranquilo, pero con algo de curiosidad.

Godou sonrió levemente.

"Buenos..."

Godou se sentó en un banco frente a un parque mientras pasaba los siguientes minutos conversando con Erica, principalmente contándole lo ocurrido durante la semana en la que se hospedo en la casa de sus tíos.

"¿Entonces tus tíos quieren que te vuelvas un Héroe profesional?" Pregunto Erica a través del teléfono.

"Si, llevo negándome por un tiempo, además no tengo ningún Quirk el cual pueda usar para ser un Héroe" era una excusa simple, pero era la más eficiente, Godou realmente no quería ser un Héroe, no le veía sentido.

"Puedo entender tu negativa, además no lo necesitas, desde el punto de vista de algunos, incluso el mío y de tus otras esposas, eres el Héroe más grande que existe" Comento con seguridad, como si fuera la única verdad del mundo, y para Erica lo era "Los Héroes que corren por ahí disfrazados e incluso el llamado Símbolo de Paz All Might no se comparan a ti ni a tu fuerza" respondió con molestia.

"Parece que no te agradan los Héroes modernos" No pudo evitar hacer notar Godou.

"Por supuesto que no, ninguna de las asociaciones mágicas los soporta, el hecho de que se declaren Héroes provoca que se levanten los villanos por sí mismo, además su mera presencia y acciones lograron que el número de Dioses Herejes que se manifiestan en el plano físico sea mayor al de los últimos siglos" revelo Erica sorprendiendo a Godou.

"¿En ese caso porque no han sido detenidos?"

"No podemos" respondió de manera cortante "Ocultar el lado de la magia es algo complicado, pero relativamente simple gracias a que el número de personas en el mundo que lo conoce no sobrepasa al 5% de la población mundial... pero el de los Héroes es otro caso..."

"Es conocido por toda la humanidad" respondió Godou al comprender lo dicho por Erica.

"Exactamente, no podemos simplemente detenerlo, sería algo demasiado sospechoso por no decir prácticamente imposible" Godou asintió ante esas palabras.

Si actuaran estarían inevitablemente arriesgando el mundo oculto de la magia y su secreto.

"Aun así no puedo creer que se rindieron" dijo Godou levemente sorprendido.

"No lo hicieron, no del todo al menos" refuto Erica "No podemos detener lo que hacen los Héroes sin revelarnos, y aunque lo hiciéramos no hay garantía de que nos hagan caso, somos el 5% del mundo después de todo" comento Erica haciendo que Godou tuviera un mal presentimiento "Pero si tuviéramos a todos los Reyes de nuestro lado, el mundo no podría oponérsenos" dijo con seriedad sorprendiendo y asustando a Godou.

"Eso es imposible, el mundo primero acabara antes de que nos pongamos de acuerdo en algo" aseguro Godou.

"Lo sé, es por desgracia la única debilidad de este plan" admitió con un suspiro de resignación.

"¿Estas decepcionada?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"No realmente, ese lado del mundo no me importa, ni siquiera este lado oculto del mundo, siempre y cuando estés ahí es todo lo que me importa" aseguro con confianza en su voz, sobresaltando a Godou por su convicción.

"Oye ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Pregunto con algo de sorpresa.

"Exactamente lo que significa, la sociedad puede desmoronarse e incluso naciones y países pueden caer, este mundo puede quemarse y volverse cenizas, o las estrellas pueden explotar y destruir el universo, pero no me importa que pase mientras estés conmigo Godou" dijo con pasión y amor en sus palabras, Godou se sonrojo levemente ante lo dicho por Erica.

"¿Es una especie de declaración de odio hacia el mundo?" Pregunto tratando de sacudirse el leve aturdimiento.

Pero Erica no lo dejaría descansar.

"No, este es solo el nivel de mi amor hacia ti, estoy segura que Liliana, Ena y Yuri piensan de manera similar" aseguro, Godou podía sentir la sonrisa en el rostro de la hermosa rubia conocida como Diavolo Rosso.

Realmente hacia honor al título.

Godou estaba sin palabras, realmente Erica había logrado sorprenderlo a un nivel totalmente nuevo, hubiera empezado a tartamudear una vaga respuesta sino fuera por la explosión ocurrida lejos de su posición.

"Parece que una batalla de Héroes se acerca a esta posición, Erica debo colgar, hablaremos luego" dijo apresuradamente, no para salir del lugar rápidamente, sino para no tener que responder a la apasionada confesión de la hermosa rubia.

"Bueno, es una lástima que nuestro tiempo juntos fuera interrumpido, pero podremos continuar cuando vuelvas a casa, te estaré esperando en tu cama, mi vestimenta lo dejare a tu imaginación" respondió con una bella risa antes de colgar y dejando a Godou conmocionado por unos segundos.

"Esa mujer me volverá loco..." Susurro con una sonrisa antes de intentar ir al lado contrario de la batalla solo para detenerse al sentir algo provenir de ese lugar "Sabia que esas llamadas eran de mala suerte" se dijo a si mismo al sentir la presencia familiar de unos de sus enemigos destinados "¿Hmm? Es mucho más débil de lo normal" comento en voz baja antes de caminar hacia la dirección de las explosiones.

Sus instintos rugían por encontrar y derrotar al portador de esa presencia.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¡Tiger!" Un grito de pánico hizo eco en los bordes de la ciudad.

Mandalay observo como su compañero de grupo era derrotado y aplastado completamente en fuerza física, incluso mientras usaba su Quirk para tratar de esquivar y obtener la ventaja, la velocidad de su oponente era completamente irreal.

El grupo de las Pussycats había asistido a una llamada de emergencia por la aparición de un villano cerca del mar al ser las más cercanas, habían desechado cualquier preocupación al enterarse que el villano era el autoproclamado Rey del Mar Profundo. Un hombre de unos 30 o 40 años con un Quirk que le daba características de un ser del mar, además de un leve control sobre las formas de vida marina, no era alguien peligroso, pero era sin duda conocido por su persistencia.

Pero cuando lo localizaron y planeaban detenerlo... él había... cambiado.

Es un ser que superaba los 4 metros de altura y además muy musculoso, con piel oscura de color agua marina que le cubre los brazos, las piernas y la espalda, con el pecho y el estómago de un color más claro. Él tiene aletas en el lado de su cara, ojos agudos y grandes colmillos. Tiene un pequeño óvalo rosado sobre cada ojo, similar a las cejas, y otro en la esquina de sus ojos. Viste un traje de baño rojo inmensamente ajustado, una gran capa con ribetes de piel sujeta en su pecho con un broche en forma de cabeza de pez y una corona ornamentada. La característica más llamativa era sin duda los corazones en donde deberían estar ubicado sus pezones.

Era perturbador y sin duda repugnante.

La sonrisa absolutamente arrogante en su rostro solo sirvió para irritarlos y ponerlos nerviosos.

Era un absoluto y verdadero monstruo en apariencia.

Y también en poder.

Había derrotado como primer objetivo a Mandalay al estrellarla contra los arboles a su alrededor como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo, solo se detuvo cuando ella había sido aprisionada debajo de los árboles, pero aun así tenía una vista en primer plano de la destrucción de su equipo.

Ragdoll había intentado escanear a su enemigo solo para marearse inmediatamente, simplemente su Quirk no podía procesar toda la información que necesitaba de su enemigo, como si su poder fuera algo que Ragdoll no podía comprender. Siendo los únicos capaces de hacer algo, Pixie-bob y Tiger decidieron lanzarse al combate, mientras Tiger luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, Pixie-bob apoyaba desde lejos con sus bestias de tierra.

Pero aun así fue completamente inútil, las bestias de tierra simplemente no podían hacerle daño al Rey del Mar Profundo.

Tiger intento fervientemente someter al monstruo marino, pero cada vez fallaba y el villano se burlaba de manera sádica aumentando su velocidad y poder, como si quisiera demostrar su inmensa fuerza y la inferioridad de Tiger.

No paso mucho antes de que el villano se aburriera y desechara a Tiger hacia un lado, su cuerpo cayendo directamente sobre Pixie-bob a gran velocidad y causándole daño por extensión.

Solo en ese momento, el terror inundo a Mandalay cuando noto que su lucha había llegado a los bordes de la ciudad, y el villano hizo su camino hacia la ciudad sin ningún obstáculo en el camino.

"¡Detente!" Grito débilmente Mandalay agarrando la capa del villano con la intención de detenerlo.

"Eres persistente" afirmo con una sonrisa repugnante en su rostro "Realmente odio ese rasgo de los humanos" comento con una mueca mientras tomaba a Mandalay por el cuello.

Entonces Mandalay hizo algo digno de un héroe.

Actuó sin pensar.

"Tú también... fuiste humano" replico en un suave susurro.

"Realmente sabes cómo hacerme enfurecer bolsa de carne" admitió con un tono de voz lleno de rabia.

"¿Por qué... haces esto?" Pregunto con curiosidad, su cuerpo solo quería rendirse y descansar, pero su mente y voluntad la mantenían despierta.

"¿No es obvio?" Pregunto con arrogancia "Tan solo mírame, soy un Rey con un gran poder, mi poder es tan grande que incluso All Might caería a mis pies" extrañamente Mandalay se encontró creyendo esas palabras, pero de alguna manera sabía que eso no era lo peor que el villano podría decir "Y como Rey todo poderoso, necesito un reino adecuado para mí... por lo que exterminare a la humanidad y tomare la superficie para mí y mis súbditos" afirmo con una inmensa alegría.

Sus palabras causaron un escalofrió de terror en Mandalay.

Porque creía que este villano podría hacerlo.

"No.…" Susurro con horror mientras con sus manos trataba de alejarse del agarre del villano marino.

"Oh si" replico el villano "Y sabes... conozco a los de tu tipo, sacan fuerzas de sus sentimientos de desesperación para proteger a sus amigos y seres queridos, pero cuando los pierden..." dijo mientras tomaba un árbol haciendo que los ojos de Mandalay se abrieran con horror sabiendo lo que ocurriría, y eso ocasiono que sus esfuerzos por soltarse del villano aumentaran "Se rompen"

"¡NO!" Grito cuando vio como el villano arrojo el árbol hacia la cabeza de Ragdoll quien veía impotente la situación. Serian solo dos segundos hasta que Ragdoll muriera por tener su cabeza destruida por el árbol, solo le tomo un segundo a Mandalay pedir que alguien la salve, que ocurra un milagro y alguien pueda salvar a su amiga.

Solo tomo otro segundo para que ese milagro se hiciera real.

 **"Los malvados y los poderosos temen a mis alas, mis alas los maldicen, los malvados serán incapaces de derrotarme"**

Con esas simples, pero poderosas palabras una figura humana tomo a Ragdoll entre sus brazos y se desvaneció como el mismo viento.

"¿Tomoko?" Pregunto sin importarle que revelo su nombre real, simplemente estaba preocupada por su amiga, aunque se alegró cuando vio a su amiga desaparecer y ser salvada del ataque.

Al menos eso esperaba.

Ni un segundo después sus ojos recorrieron el campo antes de que logara distinguir las vagas figuras de Tiger y Pixie-bob algo alejadas del área de batalla, se sorprendió al ver como también Ragdoll estaba junto a ellos, su respiración visiblemente agitada además de sorprendida mientras sus ojos miraban a todos lados buscando algo.

"Uno de ellos está aquí" murmuro con sorpresa y algo de excitación el autoproclamado Rey del Mar.

Y al instante, supo porque su querida amiga y compañera se veía tan sorprendida.

Ya que sintió como alguien la tomaba entre sus fuertes y firmes brazos, todo a su alrededor era simplemente lentitud mientras viajaba a gran velocidad por el paisaje hasta ser depositada junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

Y en ese momento, fue capaz de ver a un joven no mayor de 16 años fue quien la había salvado.

"Conocerte es realmente un honor" dijo el villano con algo de respeto, pero también burla.

"Tu... eres una Bestia Divina?" Pregunto con incertidumbre ante el poder y la extraña apariencia del monstruo antes de negar con la cabeza "No, parece que un Dios te otorgo Protección Divina, supongo que por eso tu presencia no es tan llamativa" dijo al darse cuenta del poder que poseía el villano.

Godou no tenía habilidades sensoriales, pero si un gran instinto el cual alertaba a Godou de la presencia de un Dios, de hecho, la única razón por la que descubrió que el villano portaba la Protección Divina de un Dios, es porque se había acostumbrado a la característica presencia, después de todo él también les había dado en algunas ocasiones Protección Divina a sus mujeres.

"Estas en lo correcto Rey Japonés" afirmo con una sonrisa el villano "Mi Dios se ha levantado para hacer cumplir su deber, y yo he sido enviado como su primer y último emisario"

"¿Y cuál sería tu misión?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"No puedo y no planeo revelar eso, solo digamos que se alinea perfectamente con mi objetivo de conquistar este mundo borrando a todo ser humano sobre el" admitió con una asquerosa sonrisa.

Los miembros aun conscientes de los Pussycats se estremecieron nuevamente al escuchar la forma tan simple del villano para mencionar el genocidio masivo, no, no podía ser llamado genocidio, era el exterminio total de una raza.

"¿Que te hace pensar que permitiré que hagas eso?" Pregunto mientras miraba al villano con los ojos llenos de molestia "Dejando de lado el hecho de que quieres matar gente inocente, indirectamente también mencionaste a mi familia y amigos... ¿Qué te hace pensar que permaneceré callado?" Pregunto apretando los puños con ira silenciosa.

El villano pareció realmente sorprendido por sus palabras.

"¿Te preocupas por los humanos?" Godou podía sentir el desdén y sorpresa en la voz del villano "Tu... eres diferente de lo que esperaba, ahora que lo pienso bien tu actitud es diferente a lo dicho por mi Dios" comento aun sorprendido.

"¿Como esperabas que actuara?" Pregunto con confusión.

"Como un Rey, arrogante, confiado y dominante, después de todo eres conocido como el Séptimo Rey del Mundo que gobierna sobre Japón" gruño con molestia, cada palabra pareció afectar la autoestima de Godou. Mandalay se quedó aturdida por las palabras del villano, sintiendo cada vez más miedo "Eres el Séptimo Rey Demonio, el llamado Rey de la Victoria que gobierna sobre todos los mortales"

"¡¿Qué clase de opinión tienen sobre mí?!" Grito con pánico y miedo Godou.

El cuerpo de Mandalay temblaba, no sabía porque, las palabras del villano sonaban tan familiares, pero no podía reconocer de donde las había oído, sabía que era algo realmente importante, algo que debía recordar a cualquier costo.

 _"Rey Demonio... ¿Ese chico?"_ Se pregunto a si misma mirando la espalda de su salvador.

Las siguientes palabras del villano sin duda causaran gran conmoción en la mente de Mandalay.

"Pero sobre todo eres conocido como el Rey y señor de la lujuria, un repugnante hombre que salva a jóvenes doncellas y las añade en su gran harem, un lujurioso Rey que disfruta del libertinaje con sus amantes mientras se bañan en una tina de champan, incluso se mencionó que tu objetivo es reunir a las mujeres más hermosas del mundo y crear así el harem más grande de la historia" comento con una sonrisa.

Incluso si no le gustaba los humanos, debía admitir que el objetivo del Séptimo Rey Demonio era sin duda algo digno de admirar.

Digno de un Rey Demonio.

"Mi cordura se está rompiendo ¿Qué clase de pervertido creen que soy?" Se pregunto Godou mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, sus ojos miraron al cielo con resignación.

Esos rumores realmente lo hicieron parecer como la peor escoria.

De hecho, esos rumores sonaban increíblemente similares a las palabras dichas por Liliana antes de que jurara su lealtad a él como su caballero.

Mandalay se sonrojo al igual que Ragdoll cuando escucharon como el chico que las rescato era aparentemente un pervertido que disfrutaba de conquistar mujeres, la parte 'salva a las jóvenes doncellas' junto a 'las añade a su gran harem' fueron especialmente vergonzosas y preocupantes.

Su sonrojo aumento a un nuevo nivel cuando vio parte de su ropa rasgada y revelando un gran espectáculo de sus piernas y torso dejando poco a la imaginación, algo de lo que sin duda el joven Rey Demonio había logrado ver.

Inesperadamente su corazón latió aún más rápido al imaginar qué pensaría su salvador de ella.

"Yo te admiro Rey Japonés, por esa misma razón te daré la oportunidad de alejarte como si nada hubiera pasado" comento con arrogancia.

Godou arqueo una ceja con sorpresa, el poder de la Protección Divina sin duda había aumentado algo más que su fuerza.

"Lo siento, aunque no me guste pelear, aun así, no permitiré que les hagas daño a gente inocente" admitió con un encogimiento de hombros mientras adoptaba una pose, preparándose para el inminente ataque.

"Debí prever que alguien como tú no consideraría el camino más pacífico" comento dejando de lado su sonrisa y su tono arrogante.

"No sé a qué te refieres, si hubiera oportunidad sin duda lo resolvería sin pelear" aseguro Godou, pero esas palabras solo lograron que el villano sonriera con diversión.

"Te estás haciendo el tonto..." Murmuro antes de lanzarse contra Godou a gran velocidad "¡Realmente eres un hijo del tonto y la bruja!" Grito con emoción.

Godou vio como el villano cargaba hacia el con determinación y decidió responder de la misma forma.

 **"¡Porque soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes! Realmente soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias, no importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio, puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos ¡Cuesto lo que cueste aplastare a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino!"**

Las palabras de poder para activar la Autoridad del [Toro] con cuernos de oro fueron dichas con gran determinación por Godou, demostrando su efecto total cuando el cuerpo del Séptimo Rey Demonio se bañó en un aura dorada.

Y detuvo completamente al Rey del Mar Profundo en su lugar.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto con confusión mientras intentaba y fallaba en mover a Godou de su posición, ambos se encontraban en un bloqueo de manos del cual ambas partes se encontraban en iguales condiciones.

Mandalay junto a su compañera vio con confusión como ambos seres demostraban estar a la par en fuerza.

No.

De hecho, el Rey del Mar Profundo demostraba poner más esfuerzo en el agarre y mientras que el Rey Demonio también parecía esforzarse por detener al villano, la tensión en su cuerpo era menor. La fuerza del llamado Rey Demonio era levemente mayor a la del monstruo que los había destruido por completo.

"¿Qué clase de Quirk posee?" Se pregunto a sí misma en un suave susurro.

Lo había visto moverse a una gran velocidad, pero también estaba demostrando gran fuerza, debía ser un Quirk de mejoramiento corporal.

"Ghh" Ragdoll se quejó mientras sostenía su cabeza.

"¿Tomoko estas bien?" Pregunto olvidando el profesionalismo.

"No puedo escanearlo..." Susurro con dolor.

"¿Qué?"

"Ese chico... no puedo escanearlo" dijo mientras miraba a su amiga con algo de miedo "Incluso con ese monstruo podía ver algo, aunque inmediatamente debía detener mi Quirk, pero con ese chico simplemente está más allá de mi comprensión, siento que mi cabeza estallara" admitió sorprendiendo a Mandalay.

"Sorprendente como se esperaba de un Rey Demonio" dijo con admiración antes de apartarse a gran velocidad y empezó a moverse por la espesura de los bosques "Pero ahora es mi turno de mostrarte todo de mi"

Un repugnante sonido hizo eco en el bosque, piel rompiéndose y expandiéndose, huesos reorganizándose y arboles cayendo.

Se hizo el silencio.

y el sonido de un aullido bestial lo rompió.

"¡Eres mío Rey Demonio!" Grito el villano que había adquirido una apariencia más bestial, como el de una piraña y se lanzaba sobre Godou, el pelinegro miro con leve sorpresa su velocidad antes de intentar detener el ataque directo del monstruo.

Solo que esta vez un lado demostró superar al otro.

El Kusanagi empezó a ser empujado hacia atrás mientras el piso bajo a sus pies se destruía con cada paso que daba el villano, pero Godou no se mostró preocupado.

Godou canto el credo de la victoria.

 **"Yo soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes, soy quien realmente mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias, no importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio"**

El aura dorada a su alrededor volvió a estallar con fervor antes de que el Séptimo Rey Demonio demostrara nuevamente su fuerza al apartar los brazos del villano fuera del camino, con ninguna dificultad se abrió paso entre el inmenso cuerpo del monstruo y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas su estómago, rompiendo cada hueso en su torso

Todo se detuvo momentáneamente y Godou simplemente se alejó del cuerpo casi moribundo del villano.

"M-mi s-s-se-señor... me a-aseguro... q-q-que j-jamás... perdería" susurro mientras la sangre fluía desde su boca en grandes proporciones dificultando la respiración y el habla.

Godou no se molestó en responder, porque ciertamente entre los mortales, quien se enfrentará al monstruo frente a el probablemente no existía.

Simplemente había cometido el error de desafiar algo más allá de los mortales.

"Realmente no quería pelear ¿Sabes?... soy un pacifista, no me gusta la violencia" dijo Godou con algo de vergüenza.

Aunque Godou dijera eso, toda su actitud durante el combate decía lo contrario, era la actitud de alguien quien esperaba un mejor combate, alguien que lo empujara a los limites.

"Esta es... la fuerza del Rey Demonio... Kusanagi Godou" Susurro con dificultad "Un verdadero Campione... un Kamigoroshi (Asesino de Dioses)" dijo con miedo mientras perdía la conciencia, si no era atendido pronto probablemente perdería la vida.

Al menos eso debía suceder.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto con sorpresa al sentir el cambio repentino en el monstruo.

La escancia divina estallo del cuerpo del villano, volviéndose errática, salvaje y dañina, su cuerpo simplemente siguió mutando, principalmente dándole a su cuerpo más fuerza física, llevándola completamente al límite. Su cuerpo se tornó aún más bestial que antes, pareciendo una verdadera piraña, pero con un cuerpo a la vez humano.

"Si no lo detengo probablemente se salga de control y ataque el lugar poblado más cercano" susurro mientras miraba a la ciudad a su derecha "Con mi velocidad normal probablemente no logre alcanzarlo a tiempo" dijo con algo de preocupación.

Incluso si lo golpeara continuamente con toda la fuerza del Toro no lograría destruirlo a tiempo, tendría que volver a cantar el himno de la victoria, pero el efecto sería inútil mientras el monstruo continúe aumentando su fuerza.

Podría utilizar la encarnación del [Caballo], pero era una carta del triunfo que le gustaría guardar por si un Dios Hereje era atraído por la cantidad de energía divina liberada por el villano.

Además no quería atraer la atención de la gente normal por invocar un segundo sol.

Eso le dejaba un par de opciones.

"Realmente debo agradecerte por esto Nee-san, aunque me hayas forzado y haya sido definitivamente el mes más aterrador de toda mi vida" suspiro Godou mientras recordaba lo ocurrido durante el último mes.

Inmediatamente después del incidente donde Luo Hao, John Pluto Smith y Godou se unieron para luchar con Sun Wukong y sus hermanos jurados Zhu Ganglie y Vaisravana que termino con una gran cantidad de destrucción al bosque cercano a Nikkou, fue llevado (Secuestrado) por su hermana jurada Luo Hao, conocida como la Reina del Mundo de las Artes Marciales hacia su hogar en la Montaña Lu.

Su hermana jurada lo había colocado en un entrenamiento infernal para enseñarle artes marciales, con el pretexto de que su hermano al menos debía ser experto en algún arte marcial. Godou se había negado, queriendo evitar aprender cualquier cosa que pudiera alterar su vida como humano normal.

Cambio de opinión rápidamente, Luo Hao era una mujer con un temperamento solo comparable a su belleza. Por un mes practico sin descanso tratando de mantener las expectativas de la mujer con belleza divina.

Fue un avance lento, hasta que Luo Hao le había asignado un estilo totalmente distinto a lo esperado, no le había dado un nombre, solo le mostro como usarlo. Por supuesto que había aprendido un poco de otras artes marciales, incluso las personales de su hermana, pero el estilo entregado por la hermosa Reina de China era sin duda perfecto para él.

 **"La primera puerta se abre revelando la primera estrella del Dios que se ha desvanecido, escuchen todos aquellos que se hacen llamar justos, yo que me bañe en la sangre del Dios caído seré quien juzgue su justicia, escuchen todos aquellos que se hacen llamar malvados, yo que poseo el cuerpo del Dios perdido seré quien les otorgue castigo, húndanse en la impotencia al presenciar mi alma maligna"**

A diferencia de las usuales habilidades de Godou, su poder no estallo para obtener la fuerza suficiente para aplastar a su enemigo. La técnica consistía en comprimir la energía en su cuerpo completamente, incluso absorbiendo la energía expulsada de la autoridad del [Toro] para duplicar o triplicar su poder y luego expulsarla con 10 veces la fuerza habitual.

"Con esto podrás descansar en paz" dijo Godou con algo de pesar mientras se lanzaba contra el villano descontrolado y golpeaba su puño contra la cabeza y estrellarla contra el suelo **"Falling Moon Sinking Star"**

El área alrededor del bosque e incluso algo de la ciudad tembló ante el destructivo poder del ataque.

El nombre de la primera técnica que aprendió del arte marcial enseñado por Luo Hao era **Falling Moon, Sinking Star** (Luna que cae, Estrella que se hunde), una técnica sin ningún tipo de elegancia que no necesita ser entrenada, su efectividad depende completamente del poder del usuario y si puede soportarla.

Luo Hao había mencionado que era una técnica digna del atributo de un Berserker.

"Es por este tipo de situaciones que realmente quiero volver a mi vida completamente normal" dijo mientras suspiraba antes de decidir escapar rápidamente del lugar, preferiría poder evitar ser descubierto por algún héroe y que lo arrestaran por todos los daños.

Cuando se alejó olvido completamente que había sido observado por un par de héroes quienes habían escuchado cada detalle.

"Los Campione... son reales" susurro para sí misma Mandalay con miedo ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Acababa de averiguar que los rumores sobre la existencia de los Campione no eran mentira.

No sabía si sentir alivio o miedo.

Alivio porque gracias a su aparición había eliminado a una gran amenaza para el mundo.

O miedo... porque acababa de estar en presencia de uno de los 7 villanos más grandes del mundo.

 **Presente**

 _"Eso... tiene mucho sentido ahora que lo pienso"_ pensó Godou mientras recordaba la posible razón de encontrarse en la escuela de Héroes más conocida.

Probablemente sus tíos habían enviado una solicitud de recomendación aun en contra de sus deseos, por el rostro sorprendido de Momo podía suponer que no estaba enterada o al menos no sabía todo.

Y Probablemente las chicas a las que salvo habían tenido también algo que ver, razón por la cual incluso sin tener un Quirk había sido aceptado sin muchas preguntas.

"Kyoka Jiro levanta la mano" dijo Aizawa haciendo que la estudiante hiciera lo indicado "Siéntate en el lugar vacío junto a ella Kusanagi" instruyo mientras le hacía señas.

Godou asintió antes de caminar hacia el lugar, mirando de vez en cuando algunos de los estudiantes, especialmente a la chica que sería su vecina.

Era una chica linda y de estatura baja para su edad, no tenía una apariencia hermosa ni una belleza divina como algunas de las mujeres con las que se había reunido estos últimos meses, pero hermosa, belleza y lindura son conceptos diferentes, y definitivamente Jiro era una de las chicas más linda que había conocido.

Su conciencia simplemente decía eso.

Tiene un cuerpo pequeño y esbelto, su cabello es de tonalidad purpura con el flequillo de forma asimétrica, con ojos de color ónix, usaba el típico uniforme escolar de Yuuei, excepto que parecía ser la única que usa un chaleco sobre su uniforme.

Su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado, solo un poco detrás de las chicas de su edad, pero aun así Godou pensaba que le convenía mejor que un cuerpo exuberante, tenía unos pechos copa BB, aunque su uniforme la abrigaba lo suficiente para ocultarlo y hacerlos ver más pequeños, sus caderas y trasero firme y redondo eran sin duda su mejor rasgo, eran mejores que las chicas de su edad e incluso algunas de mayor edad, y gracias a que no usaba medias hasta los muslos podía apreciar sus esbeltas y firmes piernas.

Con solo ver sus ojos podía ver indicios de lo que podría ser su personalidad, una habilidad que había recogido hace un tiempo, probablemente por influencia de sus autoridades.

Godou creía que podía llevarse bien de ella, esperaba no arruinarlo.

"Me pareces familiar ¿Nos conocemos?" Pregunto Jiro cuando Godou se sentó en su asiento, provocando que el Campione se desplomara en decepción.

"Realmente espero que no"

Probablemente su posible amistad ya estaba arruinada.

* * *

 **Y ese es el final por hoy.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, yo disfrute escribirlo.**

 **También disculpen si Godou o algunos de los otros parecen fuera de personaje, no se hacer perfectamente a los personajes originales, pero me gustan mis propias versiones. Aún no he logrado ponerme al día completamente con la Novela de Campione, pero no estoy desinformado, algo que adelante antes de lo esperado fue la aceptación de Godou hacia las chicas como sus mujeres.**

 **Este no es solo el mundo de Campione, es también el de Boku no Hero, un mundo alternativo podrían decir, por lo que algunos hechos serán diferentes y ocurrirán de manera diferente, un ejemplo seria el entrenamiento entre Godou y Luo Hao.**

 **No me queda mucho que decir, solo recomendarles que visiten la historia paralela de esta hecha por KageSekai y ver el resto de sus historias, grandioso amigo y autor.**

 **"Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales.**


	2. Recordando ser Humano

**Hola chicos, me extrañaron, seguro que no.**

 **Lo siento por tardarme tanto en publicar, no tengo excusa… bueno en realidad la tengo, pero seguramente no quieren escucharla.**

 **Pasando a los comentarios:**

 **KageSekai:** Realmente me alegra saber que lo disfrutaste, tus palabras me dejaron muy avergonzado, ya que realmente nunca lo vi de esa forma, simplemente di todo lo que deseaba en la historia, esperando acercarme a lo original. También debería decir lo mismo de ti, tu historia fue simplemente genial, posees una libertad increíble para escribir cosas totalmente inesperadas, pero que agradan.

Espero que el capítulo de hoy realmente te guste, ya que a partir de este capítulo se empiezan a notar los cambios que ocurren en las series cuando se unen estos dos mundos.

 **enigma95:** Hello, in fact, you're right, you have not reached Volume 21, the story happens for the moment before Volume 9, I want to go developing the volumes next to the story.

I'm glad you liked the comedy, it's not my strong point, but I do what I can. Certainly they are Chaotic Neutrals, but in the eyes of some Heroes, to call them Demon Kings and Assassins of God, they can not be something Heroic, besides, Voban does not give the first best impression, much less the beautiful Luo Hao if you do not know how to treat her properly.

As for the development of the girls, in this chapter there will not be much more besides Momo and Kyouka, but without doubt the next one that you will enjoy.

 **AMTT94:** Estas en lo correcto, es el villano de One Punch Man, me parecio muy adecuado, en cuanto a la pelea, asi tienden a ser las peleas de Campione si no es contra un Dios, aunque admito que quizás puse algo de emoción y drama innecesario, simplemente me vi envuelto en el momento.

También me gusta Kyouka y por eso tendrá su papel importante, aunque por el momento es solo un papel secundario. En cuanto a las chicas y tus otras preguntas, tendrás que esperar y ver, pero creo que no te decepcionara.

 **Bueno, terminando con los comentarios solo queda empezar el fic, estuve muy impresionado cuando la historia fue muy popular, ya que no veo mucho de Campione, menos historias en español, por lo que espero que siga así.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

"Supongo que al final una escuela diseñada para entrenar héroes no es del todo diferente a una escuela normal" murmuro Godou con ligera sorpresa. Actualmente se encontraba en su segundo periodo de clases con el héroe profesional Present Mic, también conocido como Yamada Hizashi, su profesor de inglés.

Había logrado disimular su sorpresa ante el extraño horario de clases en una escuela que enseñaba a jóvenes a combatir contra los villanos y rescatar personas, inmediatamente volvió a repetir ese pensamiento en su mente y se dio cuenta.

Eran adolescentes.

El Campione no tardó en darse cuenta que, aunque era una escuela que los preparaba para escenarios de inmenso peligro, aun trataban de proporcionar una vida común y corriente. Era algo que Godou podía llegar a admirar, aunque algunos estudiantes seguramente no estarían de acuerdo con eso, pensando como su potencial se desperdiciaba en un salón de clases.

Ya podía ver a un estudiante que encarnaba esa descripción desde la esquina de su visión, un chico rubio de ojos rojos que fruncía el ceño, parecía una expresión que tendría alguien al encontrar a la persona que mató a su perro y estaba más que dispuesto a cobrar venganza.

Godou parpadeo ante la extraña comparación que había hecho y se dio cuenta que estaba divagando en medio de clases, inmediatamente volvió su atención al héroe dando clases solo para detenerse al escuchar la campana señalando el final de la clase.

" _Mierda, estuve tan distraído que olvidé tomar notas"_ pensó con algo de pánico.

Sentado a su lado, Jirō Kyōka pareció sentir su agitación interna.

"Parece difícil ser el chico nuevo ¿no?" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro llamando la atención de Godou "La forma en la que te presentaste esta mañana fue muy divertida… ¿Ahora quieras hacerte el genial al ignorar las clases y aún así conseguir el primer lugar en los exámenes?" comentó con un brillo travieso apenas oculto en sus ojos.

Godou sonrió en respuesta, de repente sintiéndose más cómodo con su actual situación.

"No lo creo, mis notas no son nada malas, pero nada merecedor del primer lugar" afirmó diciendo la verdad. Ser un Campione otorgaba muchas ventajas (No es que Godou las hubiera querido) mayores reflejos, fuerza superior a la normal, inmensa magia e inmunidad a ella, una poderosa presencia y poderes Divinos, pero ciertamente un aumento de inteligencia al nivel de un genio no era uno de ellos "Simplemente… aún me cuesta creer que estoy en la Academia de Héroes más famosa" confesó con una mentira a medias, algo que para alivio del Campione, Kyōka parecía comprender.

Realmente no fue algo difícil de procesar, de hecho, fue algo muy fácil comparado al hecho de que los Dioses eran reales y podían ser asesinados por mortales e incluso usurpar su poder.

"Entonces será mejor que empieces a creerlo y te pongas al día con los estudios" junto a estas palabras un libro se colocó de manera firme contra la mesa de Godou llamando inmediatamente su atención hacia la persona culpable.

"¿Momo?" Preguntaron Godou y Kyōka al mismo tiempo, la última miro al Kusanagi con sorpresa "¿eh? ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" Le pregunto a Momo

"Somos primos, muy cercanos de hecho" respondió de manera tajante sorprendiendo a la amante de la música "Al menos eso pensaba, pero al parecer no soy lo suficientemente importante como para saber que mi primo sería mi compañero de clases cuando rechazó constantemente cualquier intención de ser un Héroe" comentó con algo de irritación en su tono de voz.

"No es como si lo hubiera hecho por gusto" refutó de manera inmediata con algo de seriedad, tomando con la guardia baja a Kyōka, a pesar del cambio de ánimo de Godou, la joven Yaoyorozu se mantuvo firme, conocía bien a su primo, por lo que sí existía una explicación, la diría sin vacilación "De hecho me enteré ayer de mi transferencia" confesó esperando que fuera suficiente para aplacar la furia de Momo.

Por suerte lo fue.

"¿Así de repente?" Murmuró algo pensativa antes de mirar a Godou en busca de respuestas "¿Crees que fue culpa de mis padres?" La chica de gran figura conocía lo suficientemente bien a su familia como para saber lo feliz que estarían si Godou obtenía una carrera como Héroe.

No podía culparlos.

Momo realmente creía que Godou podría ser un gran héroe, tenía la personalidad, habilidad y la determinación para hacerlo, simplemente fallaba en el departamento de Quirk, algo muy fácil de arreglar considerando el hecho de que muchos héroes no poseían Quirks de combate y dependían más de los artilugios creados por los ingenieros de sus respectivas empresas.

Además ser un Héroe no era sólo detener villanos, sino ayudar a los débiles, proteger al inocente e inspirar a los jóvenes a un futuro mejor, era algo que Godou le había enseñado.

"No estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que al menos tienen una parte de la culpa" admitió con una sonrisa incómoda y un ligero sonrojo llamando la atención de Momo y una Kyōka que se había mantenido callada, sintiendo que no era el momento de intervenir "De hecho intente ponerme en contacto con ellos y comprobarlo, pero-"

"¡No digas mas!" Detuvo Momo con el rostro enrojecido entendiendo a lo que se refería el Kusanagi.

Conocía muy bien la clase de… 'Diversión' que tuvieron sus padres los últimos 3 días.

" _No puedo creer que Momo también tenga este tipo de conversaciones con un chico"_ pensó Kyōka con sorpresa. Claro, su amiga era una chica de un increíble atractivo, especialmente físico y de ninguna manera era alguien despistada a los comentarios sobre su cuerpo o la mirada de los chicos, había demostrado una gran madurez sobre el tema.

Pero aún así no era del todo accesible, Momo tenía algo similar a un cierto aire de ingenuidad con respecto a las amistades con otras personas, especialmente los chicos, Kyōka solo podía pensar que era porque había sido inmensamente protegida o simplemente no había sido una prioridad y había decidido centrarse en otros aspectos de su vida.

Aún así aquí estaba ella presenciando cómo actuaba un poco diferente de la chica que había conocido en estas semanas, todo a causa de un chico que inesperadamente resultó ser su primo.

Era inesperado, pero no de manera negativa, de alguna manera sentía que ahora existía la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su compañera de clases.

"Hablaremos con mis padres después de la escuela" comentó su hermosa prima haciendo que Godou soltara un suspiro de alivio "¿Aún así porque no me enviaste un mensaje?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

Esta vez Godou realmente tuvo que esforzarse para poder pensar en una mentira lo suficientemente creíble.

"M-me comunique con el abuelo y mi anterior escuela para cualquier información… Tomo más de lo esperado y al final acabe cansado y me fui a dormir, no podía llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases" Tartamudeo al principio, pero a medida que las palabras salían de su boca logró hacerlo parecer como si estuviera avergonzado por no haber considerado llamarla.

" _Ella no debe saber lo que ocurrió ayer, de hecho, ni siquiera me creería"_ pensó mientras aún trataba de olvidar lo pasado el día anterior.

 _El Séptimo Campione soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras salía de la ducha con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, su cuerpo sin ninguna cicatriz visible a pesar de sus múltiples batallas contra Deidades y algunos de sus hermanos Asesinos de Dioses. Su cuerpo tenía una musculatura bien desarrollada sin ningún tipo de exceso, solo lo suficiente para mostrar que estaba en el pináculo de la salud._

 _Le tomó solo unos minutos vestirse y tirar su conjunto anterior de ropa destrozado a la basura, antes de volver a la sala de la habitación que había rentado por solo esa noche hasta que los trenes volvieran a estar en funcionamiento, un ataque realizado por un héroe cuando trataba de capturar a un villano con una peculiaridad orientada a la velocidad había terminado destruyendo las vías del tren ocasionando que el viaje a casa de Godou se alargará._

 _¿Era una coincidencia que el tren donde se encontraba Godou fuera atacado cuando dejaba la ciudad?_

 _No._

 _De hecho la única coincidencia de la situación había sido la aparición del Héroe y Villano, gracias a su presencia durante el incidente, todo había sido pasado por el gobierno como un daño colateral durante el cumplimiento del héroe, de ninguna manera alguien supondría que la causa del incidente era de origen Divino._

 _Godou prefirió olvidar lo ocurrido horas antes, prefiriendo olvidar lo ocurrido con el mundo de la magia y se concentró en su actual dolor de cabeza. Resulto que el acto de Heroísmo que había hecho para salvar a las Wild Wild Pussycats no había sido olvidado, para empeorar la billetera que había perdido había sido encontrado por una de las miembros de ese grupo, Mandalay._

 _Por lo que ahora tenían un rostro y nombre para buscarlo._

 _Pero contrario a lo esperado, no había sido una advertencia lo que había recibido por su acto… 'Temerario', al menos así lo describía Mandalay en su nota de agradecimiento junto a un paquete con un uniforme y otra nota._

 _Al parecer la recomendación de 5 Héroes Profesionales había sido más que suficiente para colocarlo en la Academia más famosa para Héroes, Yuuei. Godou revisó mentalmente durante un par de minutos quienes podían haberlo recomendado a una academia tan prestigiosa, en especial cuando no tenía un Quirk según los registros de la Agencia de Control de Quirks._

 _Sus tíos fueron inmediatamente los primeros en la lista, habían sido muy insistentes durante un par de años, especialmente estos últimos meses, sin duda una influencia apenas perceptible al ser un Campione, su presencia tendía hacer cosas así._

 _Pero los 3 restantes fueron todo un misterio, uno de los sospechosos hubiera sido su abuelo, había intentado convencerlo con la excusa de poder salir con Heroínas sexys, pero él no era un Héroe, tampoco esperaba que incluso tuviera amigos en la asociación de_ _Héroes_ _._

" _Aunque podría equivocarme" susurro para sí mismo, después de todo su abuelo había sido amigo de la Bruja de Cerdeña, Lucretia Zola, una de las mujeres que actualmente se proclamaba como amante de Godou._

 _Si tuvo relación con alguien del lado de la magia, sin duda al menos habría un par de Héroes que le cumplirían un par de favores a Kusanagi Ichirou, especialmente si eran mujeres._

 _El pensamiento de las hermosas mujeres que trabajaban como Héroes le trajo un recuerdo de hace dos días, cuando había derrotado al extraño hombre con protección Divina y por extensión protegió y salvo a un grupo de Héroes, recordaba que la Héroe Mandalay aún estaba consciente._

" _Supongo que esta es su forma de agradecerme…" Se dijo Godou tomando la carta entre sus manos,mirando el final de la carta noto cómo no sólo estaba firmado por ella, sino también por sus compañeros de equipo "Creo que eso resuelve parte del misterio… Aún así, esto complica las cosas, debo buscar una forma de salir de esto" Por unos segundos sus ojos se posaron sobre su teléfono, el pensamiento de llamar a Erica parecía muy atractivo, pero se contuvo de hacerlo._

" _Quizás alguien con más influencia en Japón sería lo mejor" pensó de repente y el nombre de un par de personas surgió desde sus recuerdos "Creo que vale la pena intentarlo" susurro antes de tomar su teléfono y buscar el numero correcto en la lista de contactos, después de encontrarlo solo tomo un par de segundos para que la llamada fuera respondida._

" _¿Su majestad?" La voz de la heredera de la familia Sayanomiya se oyó desde el otro lado del teléfono, Godou suspiro levemente ante la forma en que se refería a él, lo aliviaba al menos saber que había algo de calidez en su voz, como si hablara con un amigo "¿Hay algo que necesites?" Pregunto la voz, aunque no le dio tiempo para responder "¿Acaso al fin has decidido reclamarme en tu Harem y simplemente llamas para decirme que debería ir despidiéndome de mi pureza?"_

" _¡Guff!" Godou se ahogó con su propia saliva._

" _No debería haber dudado de tu audacia, realmente eres digo del título de Rey Demonio" Las palabras de quien sin duda era Sayanomiya Kaoru fueron dichas de manera acusatoria, pero conteniendo en ellas un tono burlón que caracterizaba a la Hime-Miko trasvertí._

 _Si había alguien quien podía poner a Godou contra la espada y la pared de esta manera a parte de Erica, era sin duda Kaoru._

" _Por favor no digas ese tipo de cosas, alguien te escuchará y un nuevo rumor sobre mí se esparcirá, aún sigo esperando que desmientan algunos de ellos" pidió Godou con resignación recordando cómo las palabras que Liliana había dicho en Italia durante el incidente contra el Dios Hereje Perseo se habían esparcido aún más rápido que su identidad cuando se volvió un Campione._

 _No deseaba tener una orgia en una tina de champán._

 _Aún no había encontrado una forma de culpar a Karen_ _,_ _la sirvienta de Liliana por ese rumor, no es que quisiera castigarla, pero sin duda esperaba que tome la responsabilidad._

" _No se puede desmentir lo que es cierto su majestad" comentó Kaoru, podía imaginarla sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono "¿Cuántas mujeres se han enamorado de ti esta semana?" Pregunto con burla._

" _¿Cuántas mujeres has engañado con tu apariencia esta semana?" Replicó de manera infantil con un tono lleno de irritación._

" _Touche" respondió Kaoru con una risa oculta detrás de su mano, Godou sonrió levemente, encontrando la conversación como una buena manera de distraerse de la situación en la que se había metido. Un minuto más tarde las risas se detuvieron y Kaoru no tardó en continuar la conversación "¿Entonces a qué se debe su inesperada llamada su majestad? ¿Hay algo que necesites del Comité de Recopilación de la Verdadera Historia?" Pidió con una actitud diplomática._

" _De hecho, si necesito algo" confirmó Godou._

"…" _Lo que Godou no esperaba era que se formara un silencio entre ellos "¿En serio?" Pregunto Kaoru poniendo fin al silencio con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad._

" _¿Si?" Respondió con una pregunta no esperando este tipo de momento "¿Hay algo malo con ello?" Pregunto para recibir una suave risa desde el otro lado de la línea._

" _Lo siento su majestad, supongo que fui tomada por sorpresa" contesto antes de calmarse para seguir hablando, aún con un toque de sorpresa en su voz "Simplemente no espere que quisieras involucrarte con el comité a menos que un Dios Hereje estuviera involucrado y nos necesitarás para despejar la zona o ayudar con la información respecto a la identidad del Dios" dijo Kaoru provocando que una mueca de incomodidad se formara en el rostro de Godou._

 _No lo había visto de esa forma._

 _Si bien no quería involucrarse con el lado de la magia, había encontrado una especie de amistad en algunos del Comité de Recopilación de la Verdadera Historia, Amakasu-san y Kaoru siendo algunos de ellos._

" _Lo siento si de alguna forma te moleste o cause algún problema" se disculpó con algo de vergüenza "En ese momento simplemente no podía depender de alguien más para cumplir esa tarea… Me di cuenta que aunque tenga este poder, necesito gente que me siga… Una persona, incluso si es Dios o un Demonio solo es una persona con poder sin gente que los apoye" susurro mirando con algo de apatía al vacío._

" _Mnn" Una suave risa se oyó desde el otro lado del teléfono "Estoy realmente impresionada su majestad, quizás ha sido solo un tiempo desde su ascensión, pero parece que ya está desarrollando su propia identidad de lo que debe ser un Rey" confesó con suavidad en su voz, mostrando algo de su lado femenino normalmente oculto "Y no se preocupe, el Comité está de acuerdo en apoyarlo en todo lo que necesite, aunque sea solo de nombre, el hecho de tener a un Campione de nuestro lado nos beneficia enormemente" afirmó con seguridad causando que una leve sonrisa se abriera pasó en el rostro del Campione._

" _Gracias Kaoru-san" agradeció con sinceridad._

" _Me honra recibir tales palabras de usted su majestad" dijo Kaoru en un tono bromista, pero sincero "Volviendo al tema anterior, ¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitas esta vez?" Pregunto con genuina confusión "No creo que haya ocurrido algún incidente que inculque alguna preocupación para ti"_

 _De inmediato el incidente ocurrido más temprano paso por la mente de Godou, pero apartó ese pensamiento con tal de concentrarse en el problema actual._

" _Quiero que me ayudes a cancelar mi inscripción"_

 _Después de un momento de confusión de parte de Kaoru, el Kusanagi tardó un par de minutos en contarle toda la situación, sus tíos, el hombre con protección divina y la recomendación junto a la carta de agradecimiento._

" _Sabía que no debería haber subestimado tus habilidades para conquistar mujeres no sólo Hime-Miko y Caballeros ¿Sino que ahora incluso quieres agregar a las Héroes a tu Harem?" Cuestionó con burla "Había escuchado el rumor de que incluso la Reina del Mundo de las Artes Marciales había caído ante su hermano jurado, incluso_ _escuché_ _de Yuri sobre tu apasionado encuentro con la Diosa Athena, pensé que estarías satisfecho, pero una vez más has demostrado el tipo de ser_ _libidinoso_ _que puedes ser" Las resonantes risas redujeron rápidamente el ánimo de Godou._

" _Me alegra saber que te divierten mis problemas" se quejó con molestia logrando que Kaoru dejare de reírse poco a poco._

" _Lo siento su majestad, pero su vida ciertamente no es aburrida" comentó aún entre risas "Pero le alegrará saber que ciertamente tenemos influencia en Yuuei" informó con una sonrisa logrando elevar el estado de ánimo de Godou "Aún así, cancelar tu inscripción tan de repente sería muy sospechoso y podría generar rumores, creando dificultades en nuestra influencia dentro de la academia" confesó Kaoru._

" _¿Entonces no hay manera de sacarme de ese lugar?" Pregunto con algo de molestia._

" _Oh no, de hecho, gracias a tu caso especial, también se aplican reglas especiales" afirmó confundiendo al Campione "Para decirlo de manera simple, tendrás que pasar una semana en Yuuei como estudiante, al cumplir ese tiempo se te realizará una prueba especial para ver si puedes continuar en la Academia, tu opinión sobre si quieres continuar o abandonar también será muy importante al final de la prueba" informó._

 _Godou meditó lo dicho por Kaoru durante unos segundos, no era lo que esperaba, pero ciertamente era una salida segura de la situación._

 _Aún así…_

" _¿Segura que no hay otra manera?" Cuestionó Godou, aunque era más por curiosidad que necesidad._

" _Siempre podrías volverte un villano" bromeó consiguiendo una leve sonrisa de parte de Godou._

" _No, gracias, creo que la opción anterior es mucho mejor, no sería un buen villano" aseguró con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Kaoru bufo de risa, como si le hubieran contado una buena broma._

" _Si a si lo dice su majestad, creeré en su palabra" Por alguna razón las palabras de Kaoru de hecho no convencieron al Campione"¿Hay algo más que necesite su majestad?" Pregunto Kaoru_

" _No, eso es todo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Kaoru-san, no sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda" agradeció Godou con sinceridad haciendo reír a la trasvertí._

 _Cuando las risas cesaron, un cómodo silencio se formó entre ambos._

" _Sabes Godou-kun" dijo Kaoru sorprendiendo a Godou por el uso de su nombre "Creo que puedo ver lo que Ena y Yuri vieron en ti, eres un buen hombre y sin duda serás un gran Rey" Admitió suavemente Kaoru mostrando nuevamente su lado femenino "Quizás debería cuidarme de ti, ciertamente puedo verme cayendo ante tus encantos" comentó Kaoru._

" _¿¡Q-qué!?" Grito involuntariamente solo para darse cuenta de que la llamada había sido terminada. Godou no supo qué decir o pensar ante las últimas palabras de Kaoru, conocía su personalidad bromista, pero esta vez sus palabras no sonaron a una broma, sino algo que realmente podría suceder_

 _TOC TOC_

" _Mnn?" Un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención, se acercó a ver quién era la persona del otro lado, esperando que esto marcará el fin de la extraña noche y alejara cualquier pensamiento sobre las cosas inusuales ocurridas hoy. Al llegar a la puerta solo tomo un segundo desbloquearla y abrirla para mirar a la persona fuera "¿Si-ghh" Godou se atragantó inmediatamente al ver a la persona frente a él._

"¿Estás bien Kusanagi?" Pregunto Kyouka con una clara expresión de curiosidad.

"¿Eh?" Respondió por reflejo antes de procesar su pregunta "Si ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Momo fue quien respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

"Parecías tener esa cara que siempre haces cuando piensas que nada podría ser peor e inmediatamente ocurrió algo peor" Kyouka soltó un bufido de burla cuando Momo dijo esas palabras, mientras que Godou solo pudo reír incómodamente.

"¿Parecen que se divierten?" Comentó una nueva voz uniéndose al grupo, Momo y Kyouka solo miraron a la persona nueva mientras que Godou tuve que girar su cabeza para lograr verla.

De hecho no era una solo persona, sino un grupo de ellos, una chica de piel Rosa los lideraba con una gran sonrisa que prácticamente revelaba qué tipo de persona era.

"Yaomomo, Kyouka-chan" saludo antes de volver a mirar al Kusanagi "Chico nuevo"

"Puedes llamarme por mi nombre" Replicó de manera natural, haciéndola parpadear sorprendida antes de sonreír nuevamente.

"Ashido Mina, puedes llamarme Mina" respondió antes de tenderle la mano "Entonces ahora que nos presentamos ¿Porque no te unes a nosotros para ir a comer?" Pregunto con emoción.

Godou sonrió encontrando la constante alegría de Mina contagioso, aún así miro a Momo y Kyouka preguntando silenciosamente si estaban de acuerdo.

"Siempre me siento con ellos" respondió Kyouka.

"Vamos con ellos, es un buen momento, de hecho tenía planeado presentártelos en el transcurso del día" afirmó Momo, Godou no necesito nada más que eso para mirar a Mina con una sonrisa.

"Entonces supongo que me sentaré con ustedes"

Inmediatamente Mina lo agarro por el brazo y lo arrastró junto a su grupo mientras hacía múltiples preguntas. Cuando estaba por salir del salón pudo ver a una chica de pelo blanco sentada solo en su escritorio comiendo monótonamente, su actitud relataba que realmente no esperaba que nadie se acercara y se sentará junto a ella.

Por unos segundos pensó en acercarse e invitarla, pero ya había sido arrastrado fuera de la clase.

Sería para otro día.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¿Eh? ¿Son primos?" Pregunto Hagakure Tōru, el Campione había estado sorprendido inicialmente al ver un uniforme flotante, pero lo había superado rápidamente, después de la sorpresa inicial era muy fácil hablar con ella.

"Si" confirmó Godou comiendo el almuerzo que había comprado, no se comparaba a nada que Yuri pudiera preparar, pero tendría que conformarse con eso por el momento "Su madre es mi tía"

Solo fueron necesarios un par de minutos antes de que todos se sintieran cómodos en la mesa para hablar como si fueran amigos desde hace un tiempo, aunque con personas tan animadas como Mina y Toru, preguntas sobre Godou no tardaron en llegar.

Al mismo tiempo Godou había podido llegar a saber algo sobre sus nuevos compañeros.

Ashido Mina, una chica con piel rosa debido a su Quirk llamado [Acido], sus iris eran de color amarillo que combinaban perfectamente con su escleorotica negra, también tenía unos pequeños cuernos que salían desde su cabello alborotado rosa. Godou había aprendido rápidamente que Mina era una chica muy animada y atrevida, alguien muy sociable hacía muchos amigos y los apreciaba a cada uno.

Hagakure Tōru, no podía distinguir ninguno de sus rasgos debido a su Quirk [Invisibilidad], pero su personalidad ciertamente era diferente a lo que Godou esperaría de alguien con su habilidad, era inmensamente optimista y siempre interesada en hacer cosas nuevas, también era alguien muy atrevida, probablemente un efecto de ser invisible a los ojos de la gente.

Asui Tsuyu, una tierna chica con rasgos de rana, ciertamente alguien con quien Godou no sabia como tratar, era alguien muy sentimental aunque no lo pareciera debido a su rostro inexpresivo, y eso la había hecho alguien muy directa con sus palabras, al menos podía admirar el hecho de que ella atesoraba sus lazos profundamente en su corazón… Aún así, Godou estaba preocupado por su visión del mundo, parecía que Atsui era una ferviente creyente de que el mundo era blanco y negro, que solo podía existir el bien y mal.

También parecía ser muy insistente en que la llame por su nombre.

De parte de los chicos se encontraba Denki Kaminari, un amistoso chico rubio y muy energético, probablemente por culpa de su Quirk, [Electrificacion], aunque parecía tener la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para coquetear sin vergüenza con algunas de sus compañeras a pesar de los rechazos.

Mashirao Ojiro, su Quirk era muy reconocible siendo una cola, alguien muy tranquilo y sereno, también era muy orgulloso de sus habilidades, no podía aceptar algo que no fuera hecho por sus propios esfuerzos. Godou había aprendido que era alguien que no quería ser comparado o relacionado a lo normal, quería ser único o especial a su modo.

Luego estaba Kirishima Eijirou, poseía un Quirk llamado [Endurecimiento], su Quirk lo hacía sentir algo incomodo por la similitud que tenía al **[Cuerpo de Acero]** de Salvatore Doni, el Sexto Campione, aunque ciertamente estaba a un nivel inmensamente inferior al de la Autoridad obtenida del Dios Hereje Siegfried. También parecía tener una aptitud de querer probarse en el combate con otros más fuertes, pero aparte de eso, Godou creía que podía llevarse bien con él y ser amigos. Aunque estaba desconcertado cuando él había dicho que lo admiraba por admitir no tener ningún Quirk y aún así unirse a una escuela para Heroes.

Por último estaban Momo y Kyouka, a Momo la conocía desde pequeña, pero Kyouka era una nueva amiga, era algo entusiasta y burlona haciendo comentarios sarcásticos, especialmente cuando se trataba de Kaminari, probablemente porque era un objetivo fácil, pero también era muy amable si lograbas notarlo. Parecía que era una amante de la música por lo que había oído y sabía tocar múltiples instrumentos, algo que había recogido de sus padres.

Aunque el hecho de que halla mencionado la posibilidad de conocerlo lo hace preguntarse si se han conocido en algún momento antes o si sólo ha escuchado de el.

Lo que probablemente serian malos rumores.

No había averiguado muchos de sus otros compañeros aparte de sus nombres, pero eso podría esperar.

"¿Entonces entraste a Yuuei por recomendación de un Héroe?" Pregunto Ojirou con curiosidad.

"Si, mis tíos fueron muy insistentes en que me volviera un Héroe" respondió Godou con una mueca.

"Últimamente se volvieron más asertivos, y parece que al final tuvieron éxito" Dijo Momo aportando su parte a la conversación.

"No pareces muy contento por eso Godou" afirmó Tsuyu con su usual rostro inexpresivo.

"Ser un Héroe nunca fue mi primera opción, tampoco la última"

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué no? Los héroes son geniales" grito Kirishima con emoción.

"Para empezar no poseo un Quirk" comentó Godou "Aunque soy más fuerte y ágil que la persona promedio e incluso se artes marciales, apenas es lo suficientemente bueno para las ventajas injustas que ofrecen los Quirks"

"¿Injustas? Creo que exageras un poco" dijo Kaminari con confusión, Toru, Mina, Ojirou y Kirishima estaban de acuerdo con el.

Godou alzó una ceja.

"¿Sabes cuántos años le llevó a un Artista Marcial maestro romper el concreto con sus puños desnudos?" Pregunto, pero como esperaba no recibió respuesta "Conozco a alguien con un talento a un nivel monstruoso y aún así tardo al menos 5 años para lograrlo de manera segura" Por supuesto que Godou se refería a su sobrino jurado y estudiante de su hermana Asesina de Dioses Luo Hao.

Li Yinghua.

Lo que Godou no les contó fue como esa persona con talento monstruoso había empezado a entrenar a una muy joven edad por la mujer que Reinaba sobre el Mundo de las Artes Marciales y había alcanzado la perfección.

También había dejado de lado que esa información fue pura especulación, ya que alguien con tal talento siendo pulido por su Hermosa hermana Luo Hao, probablemente rompería el metal en un par de semanas.

" _¿Desde cuándo Go-kun conoce a alguien así?"_ Penso Momo con sorpresa, claro su primo tendía a hacer algunos amigos extraños, especialmente mujeres, pero no sabía que conocía a alguien tan excepcional.

"¿En serio toma tanto tiempo?" Murmuró Toru para sí misma, pero aún así lo suficientemente alto para que todos en la mesa lo oyeran.

"Lo hace, y para aquellos con menos talento son muchos años de entrenamiento más sin un solo día de descanso" comentó Godou con seriedad "En cambio alguien con un Quirk de mejoramiento de fuerza o con la capacidad de cambiar su cuerpo a rocas o incluso metal podría hacerlo cuando son pequeños y de adolescentes podrían hacerlo incluso por accidente" Las palabras del Kusanagi hicieron el efecto que esperaba cuando aquellos reacios a admitirlo asintieron.

"Supongo que tiene razón en eso" admitió Ojirou, después de todo se enorgullecía de sus artes marciales, pero todo fue con la ayuda de su Quirk al agregarlo a su estilo.

"¿Entonces esa es la razón por la que no quieres ser un Héroe?" Pregunto Kyouka demostrando interés en la conversación "¿Por qué no te sientes adecuado?"

"No exactamente" replicó Godou "Aprendí de mala manera que retar a alguien mucho más poderoso que tú apenas siendo capaz de defenderte trae mala suerte y atención innecesaria" admitió con sinceridad.

Aunque Godou no se arrepentía de pelear contra Verethgrana para proteger a Erika, así como detener la inevitable devastación que causaría su choque contra Melgart, vencerlo había sido un error ya que lo había llevado a un mundo completamente diferente, las cosas a partir de ese día solo parecían volverse cada vez más complicadas.

Momo miro con sorpresa a su primo con sorpresa, nunca le había dicho que se había involucrado en algo así.

"¿Hablas por experiencia?" Cuestionó Tsuyu.

"Lo hago" admitió a regañadientes "Además… También podrías decir que he perdido la esperanza en aquellos que usan el término de Héroe para describirse" No pudo evitar recordar cómo los Héroes de ahora habían deformado el significado de ser un Héroe por fama y codicia, pero sobre todo, los recuerdos del Dios Hereje Perseo que uso su atributo como Héroe de Leyenda para controlar a Liliana.

Era algo que le disgustaba.

"Por esa misma razón estoy sorprendida de que este en esta Academia" dijo Momo, se había mantenido callada porque ella misma ya sabía las razones de Godou, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta ya que Godou había dicho algunas cosas que ciertamente no le había contado a ella "Nunca fuiste de los que se arrepentía de algo"

"Decidí darle una oportunidad" mintió Godou, si revelara que planeaba irse en una semana traería preguntas que era mejor no responder "Además ahora puedo compensarte el tiempo que estuve sin vernos ¿No?" Dijo haciendo que las mejillas de Momo se volvieran ligeramente rojas.

" _¡Qué lindo!"_ Gritaron Mina y Toru en sus cabezas al ver como la siempre confiada Momo se derretía en las manos de su primo. Tsuyu también lo había notado, pero simplemente sonrío encontrando divertida la situación.

Ojirou, Kaminari y Kirishima interpretaron el sonrojo como vergüenza, después de todo ellos también estarían avergonzados si un familiar simplemente les dijera que estaban ahí para estar junto a ellos.

"C-creo que deberíamos volver a clase" dijo Momo tratando de desviar el tema "Ya está por soñar la campaña y además la próxima clase es la de All-Might-Sensei" A pesar de su obvio intento de apartar la atención de todos de ella, algo que las chicas encontraron adorable, estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor era volver a clase.

" _El símbolo de La Paz como profesor…"_ penso Godou "¿Qué clase de persona sera?" Susurro para sí mismo, aunque alguien más lo escucho.

"¿Mnn? ¿Pasa algo malo Go-kun?" Pregunto Momo.

" _Todavía me llama por ese apodo"_ Sonrío Godou, no le molestaba, de hecho lo encontraba refrescante "No es nada, simplemente me preguntaba qué clase de persona sería el famoso All-Might" Momo pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de darle una sonrisa.

"Definitivamente no es aburrido"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El grupo se había separado minutos después, cado uno había ido al vestuario respectivo a su género para vestirse con su traje de Héroe e ir a la siguiente clase de All Might. Las conversaciones en el vestuario entre las chicas variaban, Mina incluso le mencionaba a Ochako sobre como debería unirse a ellos y conocer a Godou.

Pero Momo se mantuvo ajena a todo eso, porque al fin se había dado cuenta de algo que había estado negando.

La brecha de su relación con Godou se había vuelto demasiado grande.

De pequeños, ya sea durante los fines de semana o las vacaciones, encontrarían la forma de reunirse y pasar tiempo juntos. De hecho, al principio había sido difícil ser amigos, tan solo eran conocidos, simplemente eran familia y por el hecho de vivir en diferentes áreas, su interacción solo se debía a las reuniones entre sus familias.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que la hermana menor de Godou, Kusanagi Shizuka había sido muy apegada a su hermano, y tendía a mantener alejado a todos los cercanos a su edad, en ese tiempo era una niña muy posesiva respecto a Godou, pero era una chica que había madurado muy rápido, y decidió volverse más independiente, dejando de ser la niña que se escondía detrás de Godou.

Una oportunidad nació y Yaoyorozu Momo se hizo amiga de Kusanagi Godou.

Momo no era buena haciendo amigos, por lo que su amistad con Godou había significado mucho más de lo que debería, las palabras de su madre habían clavado ese hecho en su cabeza muy profundamente y al día de hoy, esas palabras se mantenían en su corazón, pero habían evolucionado para significar mucho más.

"No necesitas hacer mil amigos, solo haz un amigo que te importe mil veces más"

Esas palabras para Momo se convirtieron en una especie de ley divina.

Al final solo necesito un amigo.

y ese era Kusanagi Godou.

Por lo que había logrado convencer a sus padres para poder visitar más a menudo a Godou, o en su defecto que el viniera a visitarlos. Habían hecho miles de cosas juntos, tomaron algunos pasatiempos similares, jugaron juntos, comieron juntos, se ensuciaron juntos en el barro, se bañaron juntos, vieron televisión juntos, aprendieron a cocinar juntos, aprendieron a nadar juntos, incluso dormían juntos.

Los desconocidos simplemente pensaron que era un par de hermanos divirtiéndose juntos, aquellos que los conocían ciertamente podían ver porque pensaban algo así, pero sabían que solamente eran un par de chicos disfrutando al máximo su tiempo juntos.

El hecho de que el no poseyera un Quirk jamás se le paso por la cabeza, simplemente parecía algo trivial, Godou era mucho más especial para ella, que una simple habilidad genética que hacia su vida más fácil.

Godou la hacía sentir especial y única.

Luego su madre le había confesado que lo que veía en Godou no era a un amigo, sino a su pareja que pasaría el resto de su vida junto a ella como su esposo, algo mucho más cercano que una simple amistad.

Y Momo no quiso aceptar eso, no podía ver nada mejor que su amistad, eran los mejores amigos.

No podía haber nada mejor que eso.

Su madre simplemente sonrió.

El tiempo paso y empezaron a madurar, cada uno empezó a obtener más responsabilidades y para decepción de Momo, su tiempo juntos tuvo que ser sacrificado, al mismo tiempo esto le ayudo a comprender que era Godou para ella.

Y su deseo de verlo aumento mucho más, incluso había empezado a volverse una dama más refinada que cualquier hombre desearía, había comido de manera saludable, había hecho el ejercicio necesario y había estudiado mucho para ser la chica que cualquier hombre desearía, con un cuerpo que toda mujer envidiaría.

Aunque no compensaba del todo el pasar tiempo lejos de Godou, aun así, lo hizo por él.

Al final tuvieron que mantenerse en contacto simplemente por mensajes de texto, Momo había estado preparándose para volverse una Heroína profesional, tenía que estudiar mucho para usar su Quirk a su máximo potencial, su cabeza empezó a llenarse de los diferentes procesos de creación para usar su Quirk, pero siempre hubo un espacio en su mente que se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Godou.

En un rincón de su corazón, el temor de que Godou fuera olvidándose de ella creció.

Y su temor se cumplió meses atrás.

Los mensajes de Godou poco a poco se fueron volviendo cada vez menos frecuentes, múltiples veces no había contestado sus mensajes e incluso había empezado a pensar que le estaba mintiendo cuando le contaba ciertas cosas. Había cancelado múltiples reuniones que ella le había pedido para que se volvieran a ver y cuando al fin había aceptado reunirse con ella y quedarse por un par de días, había estado absolutamente feliz.

Cuando se encontraron había logrado contener las lágrimas de alegría, había estado preocupada porque ahora Godou la considerara una molestia y no quisiera reunirse con ella por esa razón, pero en cuanto vio sus ojos lo confirmo.

Seguían conteniendo esa calidez hacia ella que tanto había querido volver a ver.

Momo conocía muy bien a Godou, probablemente mejor que nadie en este mundo, por lo que fue fácil notar cuando le mentía a ella y sus padres, algo que nunca había hecho voluntariamente.

Al menos no a ella.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo notar como Godou había cambiado, no de mala manera, seguía siendo el chico que Yaoyorozu Momo amaba, aun así, sentía que había cambiado de alguna forma, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque había sido obligado a cambiar.

Y eso le dio miedo a Momo.

Pero...

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Volteo haber quien le había hecho esa pregunta y termino mirando directamente a los ojos de Tsuyu.

"Si... solo algo distraída" Dijo restándole importancia mientras seguía quitándose el uniforme quedando solo en ropa interior de encaje blanco. El sujetador con adornos florales apenas lograba contener sus pechos copa-DD, su leve respiración provocando un rebote en ellos. Las bragas las cuales eran la pareja del sujetador cubrían su trasero suave, pero aun firme, manteniendo su forma dentro de la ajustada ropa interior al igual que sus pechos.

"Estas llorando" Afirmo sin rodeos Tsuyu consiguiendo la atención de las chicas y sorprendiendo a Momo.

"¿Lo estoy?" Con confusión acerco su mano hacia su rostro sintiendo como una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas "Parece que, si" Admitió en voz baja, pero en vez de parecer triste les dio una sonrisa a sus compañeras "En realidad... es una lagrima de alivio"

"Pero... parecías triste" comento en un susurro Toru.

"Solamente recordaba algo que me hizo feliz, en cierta forma lo extrañaba" Admitió con algo de resignación.

"¿Entonces porque fue esa lagrima?" cuestiono Kyouka con curiosidad.

"Yo... estaba feliz..." Comenzó diciendo mientras se sonrojaba un poco "Estaba feliz de volver a estar con Godou, extrañaba las cosas que hacíamos de pequeños... aunque algunas eran algo inmaduras" Menciono con una risa avergonzada.

"Oh es cierto, lo había olvidado, Mina me dijo que eran primos" Se dijo Ochako con sorpresa "¿Estaban muy cerca?" pregunto con curiosidad.

Momo asintió con una sonrisa.

"Si, desde pequeños, hacíamos de todo juntos, algunos pensaban que éramos hermanos gemelos" Menciono mientras recordaba viejos tiempos.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Mina con una sonrisa "Cuéntanos, se oye divertido, también queremos saber más de ti" Comento con las demás chicas estando de acuerdo.

Los ojos de Momo brillaron de manera notable de alegría.

"Claro" dijo con una sonrisa "Entonces déjenme contarles cuando..." Empezó a decir mientras las chicas empezaban a escuchar a la bella Yaoyorozu relatar algo de su pasado con una gran sonrisa, el hecho de que debían ir a clases quedo brevemente olvidado.

Momo no había mentido cuando dijo que era una lagrima de felicidad, es cierto que tenía miedo del cambio que su primo se había visto forzado a pasar, era su preocupación mostrándose, pero eso no importaba, seguía siendo Godou, y ahora que Godou había ingresado a Yuuei con ella, podrían pasar más tiempo juntos.

Podrían reparar esa brecha que los separaba.

Aunque ahora tenía varias amigas nuevas que querían conocerla mejor, Godou seguía siendo su amigo especial, uno que valía mil veces más que cualquiera.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El grupo de chicas de la Clase A-1 salió del vestuario usando sus atuendos de Héroe, Momo se separó rápidamente del grupo en busca de su primo y no tardo en encontrarlo algo apartado del resto de sus compañeros de clase.

"Go-Kun" llamo la Yaoyorozu anunciando su presencia y provocando que su primo fijara su vista en ella.

"Momo" saludo antes de mirarla con detenimiento "Te ves muy hermosa" Comento con una sonrisa, había quedado ligeramente sin aliento ante lo hermosa que se veía, había aceptado hace mucho tiempo la belleza de su prima.

No estaba del todo sorprendido, pero aun así era sincero con sus palabras.

Aunque estaba algo molesto que algunos de los chicos la miraran, especialmente el pequeño llamado Mineta. Podía entender la razón por la que Momo usaba ese tipo de vestimenta, pero no significaba que le gustara.

"¿Porque no estas con los otros? ¿No se llevaron bien?" pregunto con algo de preocupación, ella era muy consciente de que Godou no era bueno haciendo amigos del sexo masculino, mientras que las chicas buscaban más una especie de romance que nunca llego.

Algo por lo que estaba inmensamente feliz.

"No, de hecho, nos llevamos muy bien, estuvimos hablando un rato, pero aún no me siento del todo cómodo" Admitió con una mueca, muchos años de no hacer amistad con un hombre le estaban cobrando factura en este momento.

No ayudaba que solo pervertidos o maniáticos del combate quisieran ser sus amigos.

"Ya veo" susurro en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa, disfrutando el cómodo silencio entre ellos "Sabes... estaba preocupada" Comento de manera inesperada y haciendo que Godou parpadeara con confusión.

"¿Por si me llevaría bien con los otros estudiantes?"

"Por si nuestra relación se había desvanecido" Las palabras de Momo fueron como una daga al corazón y ella lo noto "¿No lo habías notado?" pregunto con una mirada algo triste.

"Creo que simplemente fui demasiado optimista" respondió con una risa algo seca, Momo simplemente tomo su mano en apoyo "¿Me creerías si dijera que no quería involucrarte en algo peligroso?" pregunto con esperanza.

"Lo haría sin duda" respondió de inmediato Momo "¿Me dirás que ocurre?" pregunto con la misma esperanza que tuvo Godou en su pregunta anterior.

"Te preocuparías si te enteraras"

"Ya estoy preocupada"

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, encontrando el momento similar a cuando eran más pequeños.

"Quizás en otro momento" Cedió haciendo que una sonrisa llena de calma se abriera paso al rostro de Momo. Realmente no quería involucrar a Momo, lo que había pasado parecía como la historia de un mal Anime o Manga de genero Harem, pero no podía seguir mintiéndole ni negándole nada a Momo.

No sabía que contarle exactamente, no quería preocuparla ni verla triste.

Al menos no podía seguir haciéndole eso a ella.

Cuando era más pequeños su abuelo le pregunto si estaba enamorado de Momo, en ese tiempo no había sabido responder y se había tomado un día entero para pensar su respuesta, cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga, Godou siempre había sido sincero, por lo que al final del día busco a su abuelo y con un rostro totalmente sereno respondió con sinceridad.

"No lo sé"

Los últimos meses, muchas cosas que Godou no sabía sobre sí mismo simplemente salieron a la luz desde su interior, y no quería aceptarlas. Desde que Erica, Ena y las demás entraron a su vida, empezó a notar y reconocer cosas que no podía antes.

Godou se dio cuenta que al fin conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta de hace tantos años atrás.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy.**

 **Originalmente este era un capítulo más largo, mucho más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes, lo que me da tiempo para trabajar en cómo mejorarlo, después de todo siempre hay espacio de mejora.**

 **¿Eso significa que saldrá pronto? Quizás, depende de ciertos factores, además debo ponerme al día con mis otras historias.**

 **Además pronto vendrán nuevas, pero será un tiempo antes de ese día.**

 **El final de este capítulo no era lo que esperaba, simplemente salió de la nada cuando lo volvía a revisar, pero estoy satisfecho porque expuso cosas que esperaba hacer, pero no sabía cómo.**

 **¿Han visto Code Geass? Si lo han visto entonces les diré que fue mi inspiración para parte del capítulo.**

 **En palabras de mi hermosa CC** _ **"Geass, o el poder del Rey aísla a la gente"**_

 **¿No es muy similar a lo que le ocurre a Godou ahora? Sera por razones distintas, pero ciertamente Godou al fin se dio cuenta que al ser un Campione y querer proteger a Momo como a otros, termino aislándose de todos (excepto los que ya estaban involucrados) y los alejo. Pero en este capítulo se dio cuenta de que al final también les hacía daño.**

 **Y si no se han dado cuenta, este capítulo es el inicio de las diferencias entre las series originales, son las consecuencias de cuando estos dos universos interactúan juntos, las personalidades de los personajes empezaran a diferenciarse más de sus homólogos canon.**

 **Además el siguiente capítulo contendrá muchas sorpresas, además de un inicio del que todos ustedes seguro estarán babeando.**

 **Recuerden pasar por el perfil de KageSekai, el publicara el nuevo capítulo de su historia ya que ambos son un proyecto compartido, un gran amigo y autor, vean sus otras historias también.**

 **"Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales.**


End file.
